


Игра в жизнь

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Detectives, Mysticism, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про нарушение правил игры и несъедобное не-печенье Темной Стороны.</p><p>Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, цинизм, поверхностное описание трупов и убийств в количестве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Датская Рулетка - старинная азартная игра. Придумал ее один датский принц.  
> В игру можно играть одному, с партнером или всем миром вообще.  
> Правила запредельно просты.  
> Утром, после сна, прежде чем открыть глаза, игрок должен вспомнить то,  
> ради чего ему стоит просыпаться. Если вспомнил - значит, выиграл.  
> Если же не вспомнил - значит, игра проиграна и просыпаться не имеет смысла.  
> Выигравший получает в награду день жизни  
> и то самое, ради чего он, собственно, затеял этот день.  
> Проигравший в Датскую Рулетку больше не просыпается.
> 
> К. Арбенин

В средней паршивости городке M на Среднем Западе золотодобыча заглохла еще лет сто назад. От былого великолепия остались выработанные шахты, туристические брошюрки, а также кирки, фонари и муляж золотого слитка вместе с восковой куклой шахтера-китайца в местном краеведческом музее. Да несколько исторических кварталов.  
Фасады заботливо подкрашены, щели замазаны. Стекла прикрыты ставнями, закрашены черной краской. Под протекающими крышами, проседающими перекрытиями, залитыми водой подвалами. Слишком дорого реставрировать, слишком много возни с бумагами и законниками, чтобы снести. Где-то среди покривившихся башенок, рассохшихся эркеров, слепых стрельчатых окон и заколоченных наглухо дверей с открученными бронзовыми ручками-колотушками торцом к улице стоят два особняка. Между фасадами их абсурдно близкое расстояние — одно крыльцо почти упирается в другое. Среди окружающих динозавров викторианской эпохи они диплодоки нарочитой роскоши. Без малого сто лет они пялятся друг на друга в упор, будто примериваясь и принюхиваясь, прежде чем вцепиться противнику в глотку.  
Оба особняка до сих пор создают в квартале призрачную видимость жизни: временами внутри вспыхивает свет, из подвалов доносятся глухие хлопки, открываются и закрываются мансардные оконца. У одного конца квартала припаркован фургон. Иногда рядом с ним стоит пикап. Эти две машины исчезают почти одновременно, с промежутками в два-три дня. В отличие от белого "седана" на единственной охраняемой в этом районе стоянке. "Седан" обычно месяцами покрывается пылью, прежде чем исчезнет — на несколько дней. Затем он опять тут как тут.  
В подвале городской управы городка М крыса пробует на зуб папку с документами, подтверждающими, что оба особняка, равно как и участок, на котором они стоят, принадлежат корпорации Mann Co.  
В недрах одного из домов, того, с которого облупляется краска цвета "английский красный", на втором этаже, в комнатке, похожей не то на шкаф, не то на склеп, обшитый дубовыми панелями, спит, свернувшись калачиком, Шпион.  
А затем просыпается.

Одна из особенностей работы шпиона: спать приходится урывками и где придется. Пятнадцать минут здесь, полчаса там. А постоянное напряжение оборачивается тем, что даже оказавшись ночью в нормальной кровати, Шпион привычно прислушивается к шумам, выделяя из какофонии звуков все незнакомое, а, значит, небезопасное.  
От бессонницы спасает только память на звуки десятков мест, где:  
плещет водопад за окном, визжат лезвия лесопилки, тихо гудят турбины, потрескивают, остывая, накалившиеся за день грузовые контейнеры, посвистывает песок, просачиваясь во все щели, бьет в жестяной карниз дождь, шумят вершины елей, похрустывает снег, с тихим шелестом пересыпается солома.  
Несколько десятков баз в самых чертовых дырах мира, на каждой либо койка, либо лежанка, либо даже просто угол с матрасом, на котором Шпион спит вполглаза. Сжавшись в комок, спиной к стене, лицом к двери, к окну — в самом небезопасном направлении. Без движения, почти не дыша.  
Особняк Редмонда Манна еще никогда не подвергался нападению — но привычка есть привычка.  
По мнению Шпиона, профессионализм складывается из множества небольших полезных в работе привычек. Пусть даже некоторые — вроде вышеупомянутой — ведут к неудобствам в быту. О, совершенно крохотным. И не стоит о них.  
Особняк имеет вверх два этажа и мансарду. В цокольном этаже располагается изрядно пыльный холл с большой лестницей и выходами на кухню и в гостиную-приемную-каминную — единственные мало-мальски теплые помещения в доме. Стараниями не столько Инженера — который уже отчаялся сырыми зимами поддерживать мирные отношения между то и дело пускающей течи системой паровых труб и капризным котлом — сколько Пиро, который топит плиту и в жару, и в мороз, а также Хэви, который большую часть окон гостиной закрыл матрасами, а оставшиеся — законопатил. Правда, преимуществами сна в тепле пользуется Скаут, и еще иногда — отрубающийся, где попало, Демо. Сам же Хэви обосновался на втором этаже, в бывшем хозяйском кабинете. Хозяйскую спальню Медик превратил в лазарет, а бывшую курительную ему пришлось разделить со Шпионом — получилось что-то среднее между архивом медкарт и клубом по интересам. Интерес в данном случае один: посидеть в более-менее спокойной обстановке без свидетелей. Ночует Медик в настоящем будуаре — ну, то есть если бы женский будуар оборудовали по приказу холостяка с излишком претензий, но недостатком вкуса. Шпион — по соседству.  
Остальная часть команды довольствуется тесными комнатушками под крышей. Там же голубятня. Снайпер — вот еще один повод для ссоры — временами ворчит, что беспрерывно вурчащие, хлопающие крыльями и трахающиеся птицы не дают ему ни минуты покоя, и что рано или поздно пора сделать из летучих тварей хорошее жаркое. Медик замечания высокомерно игнорирует, и Шпион считает это правильным. Высказанная угроза обычно так и остается всего лишь словами. Даже в исполнении Снайпера — ведь, будь все всерьез, он бы просто пострелял голубей безо всяких предупреждений.  
Лестница вниз ведет в просторный подвал, где когда-то располагались бильярдная, винный погреб и тир. Тир на месте, а за оставшееся место конкурируют Подрывник с Инженером. Сырье для взрывчатки и детонаторы против сварочного аппарата.  
Парадоксально, но именно этот хаос помогает Шпиону спать спокойней. В случае чего — особняк гарантированно сложится как карточный домик, весь и сразу. И ни кислородный баллон в смотровой Медика за стеной, ни баллон пропана, которым распоряжается Пиро на кухне, — уже особенной погоды не сделают.  
Мягкий, на прорезиненных подошвах, топоток Пиро по черной лестнице для давно уже несуществующей прислуги обычно начинает любой день.

Шпион открывает глаза в кромешной темноте. Комнатушка его, похожая на слишком высокий шкаф, находится в самом сердце дома — на втором этаже, у парадной лестницы, между парадным кабинетом и парадной же спальней. Комната очевидно предназначалась то ли для камеристки отсутствующей супруги Редмонда Манна, то ли для няни его так и не появившегося потомства. На это указывают несколько звонков, к которым ведут изгрызенные мышами шнуры в стенах. Узкая кровать, круглый столик для мелочей, откочевавший сюда из бывшей курительной. Лампочка на проводе. Пыльные звонки иногда покачиваются, когда Хэви за стеной боксирует.  
Свежий костюм и рубашка повешены в изголовье. Еще одна полезная привычка: собираться заранее. Аккуратный в мелочах, Шпион ценит и чужие стабильные привычки. Они делают предсказуемыми даже таких малопонятных существ, как Пиро. Каждое утро он просыпается первым, каждое утро спускается с третьего этажа на первый — на кухню, если он ответственный за завтрак. Или же еще ниже — в подвал, к Инженеру.  
Инженер встает пораньше, если нужно наладить телепорт к очередной базе, куда он отправится первым — проверить работу тамошних систем. Охраняет его во время этих визитов либо Пиро, либо отчаянно зевающий и треплющийся Скаут, но обычно подобная охрана - пустая формальность. Все оборудование работает нормально, и Инженер вместе с эскортом возвращаются как раз к завтраку с комментариями, что, мол, на лесопилке опять хмарь собирается, готовь дождевики. Или что на шахтах снова солнце жарит вовсю, береги голову.  
Кто-нибудь советует Инженеру поберечь лысину, и на этом разведка-подготовка оканчивается.  
Не сегодня — вспоминает Шпион, застегивая рубашку. Не сегодня.  
Потому что вчера по внутренней связи Администратор объявила не будущее место битвы, а "технический перерыв". Это означало не выходные либо внеочередной отпуск для всей команды разом. Во время "технических перерывов" наемникам полагалось торчать на базе и ждать особых указаний. Дни эти — обычно два-три, изредка пять, но не более недели — были невыразимо скучны и вполне предсказуемы. Временами с базы отлучался Инженер, изредка — Медик, остальную часть команды начальство не тревожило.  
Шпиона же тревожило любопытство. Оно чесалось, зудело, и было проще его удовлетворить, чем объяснять себе, что следить за коллегами во внеслужебное время есть излишний неоплачиваемый риск и блажь.  
Слежка за Медиком показала, что тот просто-напросто игнорирует приказ и пользуется каждым шансом уехать с базы, для чего даже приобрел автомобиль. Уезжает он недалеко — в соседний городок N, чуть более захолустный и фермерский. Там на пороге дома — вполне респектабельного, но как-то без выдумки — Медика всякий раз встречает женщина. Та самая, чье фото у Медика в кармашке бумажника: средних лет, блондинка, внешность не то чтобы красивая, но ухоженная.  
Насчет бумажника Шпион узнал совершенно случайно, и это абсолютная правда. И пиджак, и бумажник свалились на него однажды вместе с не выдержавшей веса зимнего пальто Хэви вешалкой еще с полгода назад. Плюс факт, что Медик в последнее время в ссоре со Снайпером из-за того, что кое-кто — оба при этом указывали друг на друга — слишком часто занимает телефонную линию. Плюс нюанс, что фотографии женщины Медик на рабочем столе не держит, даже сам факт связи не упоминает. И что при встрече улыбается он, а она - нет.

Шпион сделал вывод, что это довольно скучная история, и обратил свое внимание на Инженера. Тот активно пользовался телепортом и иногда пропадал на несколько дней кряду или ночевал на базе, а к утру снова исчезал. При этом с собой у него были то ящик инструментов, то скореженный металл, то новехонькие, в масле, детали. Иногда переносить их помогал Пиро, который даже сопровождал Инженера в его визитах неизвестно куда.  
Завершалось все одинаково: Инженер рано или поздно сворачивал телепорт, в тот же день Администратор объявляла следующее место боя, на чем "технический перерыв" кончался.  
Шпион сделал из всех этих эмпирических данных некоторый предварительный вывод, но для его подтверждения проще было бы поговорить с участниками. С Пиро этот номер не проходил — тот хотя и был иногда весьма и весьма, до утомительности, общителен, но, к сожалению, совершенно маловнятен.  
Поэтому спрашивать пришлось Инженера. Итогом его ответа стало то, что Шпион не только получил информацию, но и получил разрешение на участие в этих визитах. На правах человека внимательного, а потому полезного. Плюс право не участвовать. Кажется, именно о таких случаях странная поговорка Хэви: «Колхоз — дело добровольное».

Потому что скучно оказалось до одури. Во-первых, Инженер проводил телепорты в места предыдущих боев, ничего нового. Во-вторых, там проверял электричество и проводку — всегда что-нибудь разлаживалось или перегорало, занимался сантехникой, а иногда даже чинил протекающие кровли. Все эти мелкие хозяйственные работы, которые просто невозможно или нет времени вести во время боевых противостояний. А жили наемники на базах иногда неделями, поломки обычно накапливались.  
Во-третьих, Инженер собирал барахло. То, что на базах было сломано или просто плохо лежало. Казалось бы, при таком подходе все бы он вынес давным-давно, но нет. Что-то, намертво приколоченное в прошлый визит, на следующий оказывалось сдвинутым и разобранным. Вещи пропадали, появлялись новые. Базы использовали явно не только наемники, но загадочные «не только» волновали, похоже, одного лишь Шпиона.  
Из барахла Инженера больше всего интересовали обломки их же собственного оружия, которые почему-то не сумела забрать система респауна. "Ну, извини, я хоть и кое-что умею, но нарушать второе начало термодинамики — это не ко мне". Когда Шпион имел неосторожность полюбопытствовать, Инженер удивился, проворчал, что кое-кого вообще ничему в школе не учили, но затем вполне доходчиво объяснил, что ни одно устройство не может работать "замкнутым циклом", без сопутствующих потерь. И эти потери желательно бы возвращать обратно в систему. "Скажи спасибо, что это касается только железок, а не твоей головы".  
В деле "перетащить, открутить, донести" Инженеру помогал Пиро. Шпион же был полезен своей памятливостью: он точно знал, где, кого и иногда даже сколько раз убили на поле боя накануне, а то и пару дней назад. Также эти утренние прогулки были неплохим моционом, а еще возможностью лучше изучить все закоулки баз, отрепетировать некоторые маршруты. Скучновато, но безопасно.  
Очередным разочарованием для Шпиона стал и тот факт, что визиты на вражеские участки баз были запрещены. Категоричное инженерское "не-а" пресекало все предложения о разведке с сопутствующей диверсией:  
— И не думай. Даже невидимым. Тебе же хуже будет. Нет. Нет. Не-а.  
После одного такого спора, едва не закончившегося ссорой, Инженер признался в некоем обстоятельстве. И Шпион в очередной раз поразился, насколько различно можно расценивать одну и ту же проблему.

Именно о ней, проблеме, в который раз задумывается Шпион этим утром, спускаясь вслед за Пиро вниз, на ходу натягивая балаклаву и застегивая пиджак. Работа или не работа — но следует соблюдать аккуратность. И осторожность, а потому с собой и револьвер, и нож. Пусть даже Инженер никогда не берет с собой ничего опасней гаечного ключа.  
— Утра! — машет рукой Инженер, Пиро мычит что-то, похожее на приветствие, и новое утро начинается с шага в телепорт. С красных искр под ногами и рассветных теней на досках. Капель росы на сетке рабица. Запаха перепревшего сена и застоявшейся воды канала.  
Туфорт.  
Вчерашнее противостояние было крайне утомительным и притом безрезультатным. Обе стороны слишком осторожничали и больше уделяли внимания обороне, нежели нападению. Шпион постарался припомнить обстоятельства:  
— У моста было горячо. Помнится, туда добежала эта бормочущая мразь... нет-нет, амиго, ничем не хотел обидеть тебя.  
В ответ Пиро только молчал и продолжал пялить на Шпиона стекла противогаза.  
— Прошу прощения. Так мы идем вниз?  
— Идем-идем, — нарочито-бодро согласился Инженер, стараясь замять случившуюся неловкость.  
Неловкость — еще мягко сказано. Они начинают с тобой регулярно случаться, когда у тебя и каждого из команды есть... кто? Доппельгангер? Злобный двойник? Брат-близнец? И магия тут совершенно ни при чем.  
Команды свои Бултарх и Редмонд собирали в обстановке строжайшей секретности. И тем не менее, при первом же боестолкновении наемники обнаружили, что сражаются со своими идентичными копиями. Администратор никаким образом этот факт не комментировала, а задавать лишние вопросы было явно неуместно. Поэтому пришлось привыкать.  
К тому, что по полю бегают и орут абсолютно одинаково противными голосами целых два Скаута. К тому, что пьяные выкрики могут принадлежать своему Демо, а могут и означать скверно организованную засаду. Оба Медика чертыхались на своих крайне похоже, и это было смешно. Напороться на Хэви — своего или чужого — иногда было одинаково страшно.  
— Промышленный шпионаж в действии, — вздыхал Шпион. Он открыто огорчался тому факту, что не он украл у противника респаун-технологию. И втайне опасался, что команда узнает один из его секретов. Что ему говорит его враг-двойник, если им случается пересечься на поле боя.  
— Фальшивка. Подделка. Копия. Дешевка.  
Шпион помнит, как нанимался к Блутарху Манну. Помнит голую бетонную комнату с чем-то вроде воронок на потолке. А затем — темнота, помутнение, чехарда — и все вроде на месте, но все логотипы вокруг уже красные.  
С тех пор он был шпионом на стороне RED, и работал максимально эффективно. Сумма была та же, условия те же. Даже Инженер тот же.  
Кстати, об Инженере. У него отношения с противоположной стороной складывались в корне иначе. Во-первых, он чуть ли не во всеуслышание в первый же день объявил, что произошла какая-то явная фигня, и что он, Инженер, в этом ничуть не виноват:  
— Я делаю машины. Они работают хорошо. А вот как их используют — это уже другая проблема. Да, я нанимался не к этому Манну, а к другому. Ну и что? Получается, я договора не нарушал. И не нарушу, если наймусь еще раз. И даже не надо разводить споров. Вся эта философия не по мне. Жить-то как-то надо.  
И Медик, и Шпион, и, неожиданно, Демо — потребовали подробностей. Инженер пожал плечами и объяснил, что респаун-система, изобретение его деда, доведенная внуком до ума, воспроизводит людей и вещи по одному образу и подобию. Исходнику. Вроде мгновенного снимка. Который и был украден по приказу Редмонда.  
И не один.  
Инженер.  
Демо.  
Медик.  
И Шпион.  
Все они нанимались на сторону синих.  
Но и работники Блутарха отрабатывали свою зарплату. Так у красных оказались свой Снайпер, Хэви, Солдат, Скаут, Пиро. Круг хищений замкнулся, стороны достигли паритета сил.  
Шпион иногда непроизвольно вздрагивал при неожиданном появлении Пиро — неважно, своего или чужого. И тут же злорадно усмехался — потому что у его "оригинала", "первого", "лучшего" — наверняка та же проблема.  
Инженер старался не заморачиваться и пояснял простовато:  
— Ну, вот, рано или поздно мы победим, так? А не победим, так они победят. И я домой вернусь. По-любому — либо я либо я. А пока, зачем портить друг другу жизнь?  
Инженеры и не портили: не совались на чужие базы, и остальные наемники вроде как тоже поняли это странное правило не ввязываться в бесконечные бои, ценить несколько дней передышки. Эта своеобразная вежливость помогала также соблюдать мир на «нейтральных» территориях, где наемники нет-нет да и натыкались на потенциальных противников во вполне мирных ситуациях среди мирного населения. Постепенно стало считаться хорошим тоном не устраивать стрельбу и поножовщину в лучшем баре, а также универсальном магазине хозтоваров города М, например.  
Пусть парадоксально, но работает — таково было инженерное решение проблемы.  
Работает, парадокс — констатирует про себя Шпион всякий раз, когда ходит по пустынной и непривычно тихой базе. Проходит "площадку смерти" — открытый балкон на втором ярусе, обычно отлично простреливаемый чужим Снайпером. Где-то рядом всегда пристраивается свой, вместе с любимый ящиком для патронов и вонючими банками.  
Угол. Снайперское гнездо.  
И размазанная кровь на досках. Невеликая новость — сначала респ забирает тело, затем остатки оружия, а следы взрывов и кровавые пятна остаются надолго. Правда, все равно исчезают без следа позднее, но не эти и не сегодня, странно. Шпион, привычно стараясь не вступить, чтобы не оставлять следов, проходит мимо. В утренней тиши особенно хорошо слышно пыхтение Инженера, его тяжелая поступь. Шпион старается идти еще тише и с трудом подавляет желание чистого хулиганства ради уйти в невидимость. Просто чтобы посмеяться над коротышкой, посмотреть, как он будет вертеться, звать, ругаться. Затем спокойно вернуться на роковой балкончик, сесть, свесив ноги вниз, закурить первую утреннюю сигарету.  
Особенную, как все первые с утра.

Интересно, а тому, другому, приходили ли в голову такие мысли? Могут ли два шпиона настолько совпасть в желаниях, что в режиме невидимости придут на одно и то же место и столкнутся лбами?  
«Что тогда сделает он? Что сделаю я? Да-да, было бы хитро делать именно то, что он бы посчитал бы слишком большой глупостью. И глупо считать, что он не раскусит намерений предвидеть то, что он будет делать прямо противоположное тому, что, по моему мнению, он счел бы наиболее разумным, оказавшись на моем месте…».  
Эти мысли настолько отвлекли Шпиона, что он не сразу отреагировал на "мфффиифте фффф ффсс" от Пиро. И это не обычное "фффшшш", обозначающее что-то кратко-восторженное. И не "уф", которое значит просто "уф". Тут что-то тревожное, и первым это дошло до Инженера, который знал толк даже в мычании. Шпион фыркнул — но больше оценить его небольшой каламбур было некому.  
А Пиро уже бежал к мосту, и Инженер за ним. Шпиону оставалось только не спеша воспоследовать. Бегать он не мастак, да и всю спешную работу, буде она случится, успели бы сделать и без него. Его дело — наблюдать и вмешиваться в критические моменты. Тонкая работа, это вам не железки ворочать, не огнеметом размахивать. И почти всегда остается время прикурить сигарету. Пусть на ходу, но все равно неплохо.

Неплохое утро было и кончилось для Шпиона в тот момент, когда он наконец подошел к началу моста. Примерно посредине, ближе к стороне противника, на досках лежал мешок. Пиро, ничтоже сумняшеся, этот мешок уже тормошил, тряс, пытался поднять за край. Мычал — теперь уже не просто встревожено, а громко и с вызовом.  
Инженер со Шпионом подошли ближе. Они оба уже успели оценить и синие фабричные штампы на мешковине, и тот факт, что, оставь синие заминированную ловушку, — то она бы уже от такого грубого обращения десять раз взорвалась. А еще из мешка торчали ноги. В ковбойских сапогах с острыми носами и стоптанными каблуками. Слишком знакомые сапоги, и слишком уж длинные ноги; сам мешок длинный, перевязан туго, но недостаточно: мешковина с одного бока съехала, и виден кусок красной рубашки. Один из углов мешка тоже промокал красным. на доски натекла лужа.  
Бормотание Пиро, видимо, продолжалось бы и дольше, когда Инженер сказал странную штуку:  
— Нет, больше никаких игр. Всё. Он больше не играет.  
Пиро замолчал, а Шпион удивился.

Несколько позже Шпион сообразил, что тогда, на мосту, их могли порешить на раз-два. Но тогда ему почему-то и в голову не пришло пригибаться и прятаться. Интуиция? Впрочем, наилучшая интуиция, прям-таки чутье, была именно у Пиро, а он был жив, и все были живы.  
За вычетом Снайпера.  
Шпион едва не расхохотался. Это было бы неправильно — рассмеяться сейчас, на глазах у Инженера с Пиро. Они бы не поняли шутку. Да и дурной тон — смеяться над покойниками.  
Но Снайпер оказался довольно смешным покойником-посылкой. Получите и распишитесь. Причем... да-да, наверняка его довела до такого именно манера держаться поодаль от команды, возвращаться на базу последним — Инженер, зная это, просто молча оставлял работающий телепорт и не разбирал его допоздна; любовь к поездкам в одиночку на своем вонючем фургоне, и нелюбовь к попойкам вроде той, что состоялась вчера вечером по возвращении на базу. Черт, да даже в особняке он жил в крайней комнате. У самой черной лестницы — которой и обычно и пользовался, если отлучался. Временами вообще уходил крышами, через слуховое окно. Не иначе как воображал себя последним великим охотником в городских джунглях.  
Смешная жизнь, очередная нелепейшая смерть — в самом конце вчерашнего раунда. Будет повод посмеяться над ним, когда вернется. И в этот же момент Инженер продолжил:  
— Понял? Он не вернется.

— Это что еще такое? — в голосе Медика даже сквозь акцент четко слышалось раздражение. Простое такое, обыденное раздражение человека, которого заставляют работать в его законные выходные. — Что значит «труп»? Зачем вы его сюда притащили?  
Пиро взмахнул перепачканными руками. Инженер уже гораздо спокойней пояснил:  
— Док, пожалуйста, не торопись. Ты нам, наверное, понадобишься. Тут такое дело — сейчас объясню. Только это не быстро.  
Медик, которого застали уже у двери, покосился на улицу и начал расстегивать пальто. Шпион прикурил третью за день сигарету и пошел будить остальную команду. Пусть хотя бы Инженеру не придется рассказывать все лишний раз. А еще интересно было пронаблюдать реакции.

Для наемников просто труп — никак не новость и не повод будить спозаранку. Тем более труп кого-то из своих. Скаута, который, отчаянно зевая, было двинулся досыпать, пришлось тихо схватить за штаны и водворить на место. Да и сам Шпион то и дело тянулся посмотреть на часы — Инженер при объяснении старался обходиться без технических подробностей, но получалось у него не очень. Плюс экспрессивные выкрики Демо. Плюс обстоятельно переспрашивающий непонятные термины Хэви — соображал тот крепко, но словарного запаса не хватало. Морщащийся и явно злящийся Медик — потому что выходной его день явно накрывался медным тазом.  
Со слов Инженера вырисовывалась нижеследующая ситуация. Все устройства респауна на каждой из баз — что на стороне RED, что у BLU — были идентичны. Наше глубочайшее спасибо промышленному шпионажу. Как и всё, спроектированное семейством Коннагер, сделаны они были крайне добротно и во врем боя работали не от двух, а от целых трех независимых взаиморезервирующих источников питания. Само помещение могло быть разрушено разве что прямым попаданием тяжелой авиабомбы. Но все-таки штатный техосмотр полагался. На случай «ну мало ли что». Плюс иногда требовалось изменить настройки. Например, после процедур Медика, потому что каждый раз после восстановления заново пересаживать сердце — это знаете ли…  
Медик посмотрел. Инженер запнулся и продолжил.  
…ну, и не отрезать же себе каждый раз руку, чтобы был разъем для многофункционального протеза. Да. И еще всякие мелочи. Поэтому все системы нужно регулярно проверять. Заменять изношенные узлы. Диагностика.  
И показалось вполне практичной идея проводить эти работы на базах параллельно. При администрации никто о совместности проекта и не заикался, по крайней мере Инженер красной команды на такое не пошел. И не думает, что тот, другой, сделал подобную глупость. Хотя теперь уже всего можно ожидать. Да. Ладно. Подумаем потом.  
А тогда идея была хорошей. Составили график, согласовали по телефону друг с другом и почти одновременно подали заявки наверх. Мол, так и так. Получили «добро». Единственное условие — обычная секретность. И от своей команды в том числе. Тем более что речь шла всего о нескольких демилитаризованных днях, а затем убийства, смерти, возрождения снова шли по кругу, по кругу, по кругу.  
До вчерашнего дня. Респ Инженер отключил вчера вечером, уверенный, что вся команда на уже на базе, и что с утра можно будет приступить к работе.  
Ошибочка вышла.

Шпион опять чуть не улыбнулся. Инженер себя недооценил. То есть другого себя, конечно.  
Убить противника раз и навсегда, без дурацкой чехарды с возрождениями. Очень практичный подход, просто и по-инженерски эффективно.  
Но вот выбрать место и время, выбрать мишень, провернуть все это дело так быстро и чисто, да еще с вот таким завершающим штрихом, как эта «посылочка от синих». Слишком сложно. Инженеры отличные тактики, но во всем этом деле чувствовалась рука стратега.  
Эти соображения помогали Шпиону пропускать мимо ушей громогласные обвинения Солдата, что некоторые умники в команде не умеют считать даже до девяти, и что вот некоторые умники додумались до такого, а некоторые молчали, когда использовать такие ценные данные были можно и нужно! И что теперь основной задачей красной команды является месть!  
Не то чтобы Солдат так уж ценил Снайпера. Скорее даже наоборот — считал довольно бесполезной обузой. Но окончательная смерть кое-что меняет. Например, вдохновляет на пассажи вроде: «может, он был не лучшим из нас, но он был наш». Отличная эпитафия для человека, потерю которого команда заметила только на вторые сутки. Шпион вздохнул, поймал взгляд Медика, кивнул в сторону подвала.  
Время возвращаться к работе. Труп от разговоров свежее не становится.  
Еще одной проблемой оказался Медик, который нести тело в лазарет отказывался наотрез.  
— У меня нет прозекторской. Ни большого холодильника. Разве что по частям, но смысл? Зачем тебе вообще это? Причина смерти налицо.  
Шпион сам точно не знал зачем. Причину смерти он установил и сам — еще тогда, на мосту, когда разрезал мешковину. Но обосновать свое «зачем» смог:  
— Нам следует извлечь из этой смерти максимум информации.  
— А, любопытство, — протянул Медик.  
Шпион поправил:  
— Любознательность.  
Возможно, в их отношениях с Медиком и не хватало теплоты, зато присутствовало взаимопонимание. А этого уже достаточно для консенсуса. Плюс стол из кухни. Заставить Скаута и Пиро дотащить это грубоватое сооружение из досок до душевой, переоборудованной в свое время не из просто ванной, а целого ванного кабинета. Достаточно места, достаточно чисто. Медик выглядел уже куда более довольным, надевая халат, передник, перчатки, косясь на лежащий на столе мешок.  
— И что, что вы его прям тут собрались? Эээ… — скривился Скаут.  
— Да, дорогой. Хочешь остаться посмотреть? Это поучительно, — Медик окончательно вошел в профессиональную колею, разве что не улыбался. А, может, и да. Под маской не было видно.  
— Не, вы уж тут как-нибудь сами! — захлопнулась дверь.  
— Молодежь, — вздохнул Шпион и сменил свои обычные перчатки на резиновые. — Я не специалист, но хотя бы наружный осмотр… под вашим руководством, разумеется.  
— Разумеется, — Медику довольно легко польстить уважительным отношением. К тому же совместная работа объединяет. Это может оказаться благодатной полезной почвой для дальнейших отношений — пусть и начинают они складываться над трупом.  
Шпион не то чтобы отвык от вида мертвецов, но уже довольно давно не видел тела более, чем пятиминутной свежести, которое при этом не норовит исчезнуть из рук. В первый раз в карманы халата убитого Медика — своей команды, прошу заметить! — он полез от безысходности. Потому что своя зажигалка сломалась как раз посреди дня, а день был долгий и нервный, а Медик курит трубку. И, конечно, у него в кармане могли оказаться спички.  
Спички тогда нашлись, а Шпион, кроме курения, приобрел еще одну вредную привычку. Ну, или в данном случае полезную. Любовь быстро и без особенных сантиментов обшаривать чужие карманы. Особенно если карманы на мертвом теле. Не для выгоды, а просто… для развлечения, пожалуй. Для Инженера обшаривать трупы на поле боя в поисках патронов и обломков металла для построек было печальной, но работой. Для Шпиона — скорее игрой, в которой любопытство систематически побеждало брезгливость.  
"Что ж, будем относиться к этому, как к повышению профессионального уровня", — решил про себя Шпион и для начала своим ножом разрезал и веревки, и мешковину. Был готов сделать шаг назад, ожидая, что руки, как и ноги, свесятся со слишком короткого стола. Но тело так и осталось с неловко завернутыми назад руками. Связанными.  
Шпион постарался не морщиться. Видел он трупы и в худшем состоянии, не в том дело.  
Но это же Снайпер. Он и при жизни-то был довольно нечистоплотен, с немалым количеством грязноватых привычек, из которых в приличном разговоре можно упомянуть разве что манеру плевать где попало. А теперь добавился еще и запашок гниловатой сырости. На жилете, рубашке, брюках, кроме крови, еще и пятна грязи. Шпион присмотрелся: с прозеленью. Понюхал: нет, не плесень. Тина.  
— Нашли на Туфорте? — уточнил Медик, доставая кусачки. Вряд ли они входили в стандартный набор для анатомирования, но в данном случае оказались необходимы.  
Вязали руки Снайперу старательно, и не чем-нибудь, а проволокой. Подтверждающий штришок в пользу рассказанной Инженером истории.  
— Именно. Но не в воде, — Шпион принял инструмент. — Помогите развернуть, будьте добры.  
Ворочать тело в одиночку было не то чтобы тяжело, но неудобно. А тут еще и Медик отвлекся:  
— Смотрите, изгиб какой. Поручусь, ему предплечье сломали.  
— Ага. Позвольте предположить, что при жизни, — проволока оставила на запястье не просто следы, а глубокие, до живого мяса, раны. Кровь залила ладони, пропитала перчатки, просочилась до скрюченных пальцев. Шпион отметил про себя и это, и употребленное Медиком множественное число: «сломали». Они. Их было несколько, для Медика это уже было очевидно.  
Солдат мог распространяться сколько угодно, но в команде RED стратегические решения принимал именно Медик. Обычно в паре с Хэви. И теперь Шпион даже с некоторым удовольствием наблюдал, как с каждым словом равнодушный в общем и целом врач все больше и больше проявлял свою непрофессиональную сторону.  
Ну, ту, в которой ничего не говорится о "не навреди".  
— При жизни. Он сопротивлялся. Что можешь еще сказать?  
— Ну... бой завершился вчера в шесть вечера. Инженер сказал, что отключил систему в восемь. Помочь?  
— Да, рубашку, штаны — все режь. Судя по окоченению, я бы сказал — часов пять назад, не больше.  
— Пять? Да, пожалуй, — нож вяз в волглой ткани. Наконец у Шпиона в руках оказалась половина жилета. В одном из застегнутых многочисленных карманов что-то хрустнуло и звякнуло.  
Очки.

Вчерашний бой завершился с ничейным счетом, солнце уже скрылось за здание базы RED. Шпион закурил первую из вечерних сигарет и посмотрел на часы.  
Пять минут седьмого. Только-только стихли динамики, оглашающие объявление от администратора. И сразу стало очень тихо, как всегда после боя. Хотя на деле ничего подобного — тишина это обычно состоит из постукивания по металлу налаживающего телепорт Инженера, выкриков Демо — "а ну выпьем на дорожку". Скаут, еще не остывший после драки, бьет мячом по стене, не всегда ловит, чертыхается. Мяч подхватывает Пиро, но не кидает Скауту, а вертит в руках. Медик, сидя на лавке, но еще не сняв рюкзак, поводит плечами и устало вздыхает. Хэви с лязгом ставит на пол пулемет и обхлопывает себя по карманам в поисках возможно завалявшейся шоколадки. Солдат громогласно сопит, не зная, что выбрать: обличительную или поощрительную речь. Шпиону не требовалось видеть всех, чтобы знать, что происходит. Требовалось просто спокойно докурить в завершение рабочего дня, желательно в одиночестве. Вместо этого он чуть было не наткнулся на Снайпера.  
— Нечего тут вынюхивать, — пробормотал тот и прошел мимо. Шпион только пожал плечами. Проследил взглядом — направлялся Снайпер тоже отнюдь не в командный пункт, а к балкону. Тоже любитель тихих перекуров? Вполне в его репертуаре.  
И да, очки. На носу или сдвинутые на лоб — их Снайпер не снимал почти никогда, вчерашний вечер точно не был исключением. Шпион бы запомнил.

Осталось от очков немного: одно стекло отсутствует, второе пошло трещиной, половина оправы смята. Шпион их внимательно осмотрел и с трудом подавил желание пристроить их на положенное место. На нос владельцу. Вышла бы весьма симметричная композиция: разбитое стекло над подбитым глазом, перекошенная дужка на перекошенном в сторону сломанном носу. Половина очков отсутствует. И почти половина головы — тоже. Провал с рваными краями на месте правого глаза. Медик констатировал:  
— Сквозная. В упор, — но, заметив несколько более мелких, похожих на оспины дыр рядом с раной, поправился: — Почти.  
Интонации у Медика плавные, жесты — аккуратные. С мертвым телом он обращался несравнимо вежливее, чем с сокомандниками во время штатного «чек-апа» или залечивания мелких ран по-быстрому прямо под огнем противника.  
— Не больше метра, картечью. Значит: Инженер, Пиро, Скаут, Солдат. Хэви.  
Для таких простых выводов не нужно знать тонкостей судебной медицины. Достаточно пронаблюдать последствия ранений от дробовика. Смерти от выстрелов в упор. Чем спокойнее был голос Медика — тем больше становилось Шпиону не по себе от этих простых выводов, в подтверждении не нуждающихся.  
Это просто констатация фактов. Зарубки на память. Список смертных приговоров, апелляции не подлежит. Шпион знал, как могут убивать Медики: неоднократно бывал свидетелем, а два очень неприятных раза — даже жертвой. Пожалуй, единственная разница в тактике заключалась в том, что Медик синей команды предпочитал максимально себя обезопасить, и поэтому сначала расстреливал жертву из шприцемета, а уж затем брался за пилу. Что выглядело не в пример гуманней манеры Медика красных, который любил нападать из засады, и явно ценил, когда противник сопротивляется. Для своей же команды с решением, кому жить, а кому возвращаться с респауна он не затягивал — уже достаточно.  
Медик хмыкнул. Шпион чуть не вздрогнул. Плохо, когда Медик вежлив. Когда он спокоен — это еще хуже. Но главное, чтобы Медик не начал чего-нибудь гнусаво напевать. В такие моменты его боялись все сокомандники, даже Хэви. Наверное. Должен же быть и у этого сверхчеловека какой-то предел. Пусть даже по нему и не видно.  
Но тревога оказалась ложной, и Шпион совладал с голосом:  
— Да, как минимум двое. Предполагаю, что это сделали на нижних уровнях, где-то у канализационной трубы. Перед этим оглушили, что ли. Шел бы своими ногами — сапоги были бы чи… иначе испачканы.  
— Оглушили, хм, возможно ударом по голове, посмотрим. А вот и гематома. На затылке слева след от удара тупым предметом. Затем мы имеем: перелом руки, определенно. Пожалуй. что и ребер — вскрытие покажет. Затем выстрел, а затем…  
— Км. Да. Волокли обратно. Но не всю дорогу в мешке, — продолжил Шпион. Он ковырялся в остатках одежды и старался особенно на стол не смотреть. Вид трупов его не смущал, покойник вообще был последний, кого стоило в этой комнате бояться. — Стран… да.  
Окончание фразы «странно, я бы так не поступил» он постарался замять. И еще одну вещь Медику пока незачем вспоминать. Если он вообще когда-либо обращал внимание на этот нюанс.  
Шпион синих, будто нарочно бравируя, часто стрелял из револьвера именно с левой руки. И бить по затылку рукояткой тоже мог. Вообще вся операция выглядела так, будто без него не обошлось. Но не стоит, право же, не стоит говорить об этом команде прямо сейчас. Это при любом раскладе плохо будет воспринято: «я знаю, как думает чертов сукин сын. Потому что я такой же сукин сын». Или: «я без понятия, что он будет делать, потому что он нарочно старается обмануть именно меня».  
Нытье некомпетентного ничтожества, которое вызовет в команде только раздор и повысит к нему, Шпиону, недоверие. Гораздо эффективнее будет провести предварительное «семейное разбирательство», скажем так, при закрытых дверях. Узнать все нюансы и подоплеку. Обстоятельства в подробностях. И уж затем нанести удар. Звучит куда как более элегантно, не так ли?  
Звучало немного похоже на завязку дешевого детектива с примесью дешевейшей же мелодрамки, но это если не знать, что Шпион не имел привычки себя обманывать. Ну, по крайней мере, не так часто, как окружающих. И вполне понимал свои мотивы. Ему не было дела до деревенщины-Снайпера: пусть даже того живьем на части порезали. И он не Медик — ему не нужно теперь лезть из кожи вон, доказывая команде, что ситуация под контролем и разрабатывая планы мести. Не Инженер — только такой простак может настолько доверять врагу.  
Даже до всей этой истории с двойниками Шпион себе не доверял, ни в чем, никогда. И собирался продолжать в том же духе. Произошедшее стало для него, как бы это выразиться точнее: профессиональным вызовом?  
Что ж. Синяя сторона начинает атаку, красная — обороняется.  
В дверь скромно поскреблись:  
— Эм. Мы тут с Солдатом завтрак того… приготовили. Так что вы тут того… приходите, — и голос Скаута зазвучал чуть поотдаль: — А ты чего тут сидишь? Пошли отсюда, есть пошли, дурилка.  
— Да-да, — рассеянно отозвался Шпион и вспомнил, что так и не успел побриться с утра. — Док, вы тут справитесь?  
— Смею надеяться. Передай, чтобы мне оставили… того. Что они там наготовили.  
Шпион вышел. Медик даже не обернулся.

В коридоре под самой дверью сидел Пиро — так и просидел все это время, похоже, и весьма тихо. Шум создавал в основном Скаут, в попытках объяснить:  
— Шел бы ты есть, что ли. Ну не надо, а? Вот только не начинай, да, ладно? Ну да, херня, согласен, но вот только не надо сопли распускать. Все еще будет норм, вот увидишь. Может, в команду нового возьмут. И все будет как раньше, да.  
Пиро смотрел, задрав кверху рыло противогаза, как Скаут вытирает лицо перебинтованным запястьем, шмыгает носом. За этой сценкой Шпион наблюдал молча еще какое-то время, достаточное, чтобы закурить сигарету. Затем его заметил Пиро, а следом резко развернулся и Скаут. Вздернул подбородок и быстро пошел к лестнице, на ходу прошипев:  
— Не на что тут смотреть!  
Шпион и Пиро переглянулись. Очень сложно прочитать выражение глаз через стекла противогаза. В них отражалось только по одному Шпиону, и всё.

Завтрак прошел предсказуемо неудобно — из-за отсутствующего общего стола устраиваться пришлось где попало. И предсказуемо в плане еды. «Я приготовил» от Скаута обычно означало кашу или макароны — что-то, что можно либо недоварить, либо малость приварить к кастрюле. В этот раз каша расползлась в унылую слизистую массу.  
Стряпней Солдата можно было убивать людей: любую еду, требующую приготовления, он мог перевести в ранг химического или биологического оружия. Единственным исключением являлась свиная отбивная, которую готовил Солдат как будто по вдохновению свыше и с неизменно божественным результатом. Даже все печальные обстоятельства не могли ему в этом помешать. Выглядело это мясо вызывающе: «И эти недомерки думают, что могут отбить у нас аппетит? Не дождутся!».  
Шпион, одним глазом глядя в тарелку, другим успевал следить за реакциями. Благо было, на что посмотреть.  
Возвращение Медика и его краткое, без подробностей, заключение никому аппетит не отбило, но настроение команды изменило в более агрессивную сторону. Даже Скаут как-то приободрился. Инженер заверял, что завершит замену батарей дня через два, максимум — через три. Если так, то команду в дальнейшем ждала весьма серьезная боевая программа, стратегию которой взялись разрабатывать Медик и — вполне ожидаемо, ему всегда нравились самоубийственные планы — Солдат. Единственную неловкую паузу вызвал вопрос Демо:  
— Кто-нибудь телефон знает? Адрес там. Родителям его написать надо.  
— Сделаю, — неожиданно для себя отозвался Шпион. Скорее, по привычке. Для поддержания реноме: в команде у него была противоречивая репутация человека, который все обо всех знает. Репутацию нужно поддерживать и подтверждать.  
— Гроб к обеду будет, — подытожил Инженер.

Дверь, закрытую на копеечный замок, было быстрее выломать, чем взломать, но Шпион решил проявить такт. Хотя никакого смысла в почтении к мертвым не видел.  
Комнатушка Снайпера мало отличалась размерами от его собственной, разве что имела одну скошенную стену-потолок с небольшим окном. Темные потеки на стенах — следы протекающей крыши. Койка, тумбочка — скудная обстановка, но ни следа порядка. Правда, вещей было слишком мало, чтобы развернуть полноценный холостяцкий хаос, но даже замасленной ветоши для чистки винтовки под кроватью в паре с одиноким дырявым носком хватило, чтобы Шпион поморщился.  
Официально ему было нужно найти что-то приличное из одежды для похорон. Неофициально — найти кое-что еще.  
Нашлась целая смена одежды, за вычетом сапог, которых, судя по всему, у Снайпера и была одна пара. Как не было и запасных очков.  
Очков. Конечно же. Шпион успокоился и сел на край косо застеленной кровати. Чтобы быстро разыскать нужную мелочь в незнакомой комнате, нужно немного актерского мастерства.  
Или как это еще назвать. Неважно.  
Вот утро. Смятая подушка, кровать слишком коротка Снайперу, и он наверняка спит в какой-то крайне неудобной позе. То есть спал. Была у него и привычка отрубаться при любом удобном случае — сидя, лежа, чуть ли не стоя с винтовкой. Но просыпался он без будильника: почти никто в команде не имеет манеры дрыхнуть до полудня, разве что Скаут.  
Будильника на тумбочке нет, нет и часов. Часы — разбитые, показывают без пяти двенадцать, и это скорее без пяти полночь, чем без пяти полдень — остались у Снайпера на руке. Проснуться. Посмотреть в окно, затем одеться — одна смена чистой, но мятой одежды в коробке, вторая, видимо, была повешена на гвоздь на двери. Рядом с дверным косяком пустой крюк, где висела винтовка, и маленький гвоздик, где висит запасной ключ от комнаты, и еще один, на брелоке.  
Бинго.

Упросить Инженера подкинуть обратно до Туфорта особого труда не составило. Причина из разряда «нужно кое-что проверить». Конечно, Пиро набивался в сопровождающие, да и Демо сказал что-то вроде: «Друг, зачем же ж рисковать задницей зазря, не ходи ж один же ж».  
Шпион вежливо возразил, что он в режиме невидимости и быстро.  
Дела действительно было немного. Для начала — найти колею.  
Снайпер в своей глупой нелюдимости дошел до того, что на все базы, находившиеся от захолустного М. менее, чем у сутках езды, пригонял свой фургон. Ставил его на расстоянии в два-три горизонта от зданий, в нем ночевал. Но ставил обычно на одно и то же место, а вокруг выглядевших заброшенными построек больше и не было никаких других следов шин, кроме как оставленных фургоном.  
Несколько сложнее оказалось завести старую коробку на колесах и самым малым ходом, стараясь не заглохнуть, перегнать ее на заранее присмотренное место. Откуда еле-еле виднелась верхушка одной из башен базы. Верхушка, выкрашенная в синий цвет.  
Шпион, хотя ему и пришлось идти обратно пешком через накалившуюся уже на солнце пустошь, попутно дав изрядный крюк, чтобы уйти из поля видимости базы синих, остался доволен проделанной работой.

Похороны было решено провести на Харвесте. Заброшенная неприметная деревенька, всего лишь одно из мест боев, место, которое вряд ли мог предугадать кто угодно из противников. Вполне рациональное решение.  
Нерациональные доводы Демо и Солдата тоже были вполне одобрительные:  
— Да там жешш…  
— Да, так точно, там уже есть могила!  
— А еще ж в полнолуние, да!  
— Я как-то на ракете приземлился, да прямо об эту каменюку.  
— Там такое полнолуние! И делается такое!  
— Хорошо, что был в каске. Вот преимущество американского оружия. Да. Так что там.  
— Мо-о-огила. А в ней.  
— Надпись. Что-то такое.  
— «Здесь покоится бедный Зефенайя».  
— ТАК ТОЧНО!  
От залившего себе глаза даже больше, чем обычно, Демо добились только сказочки про восстающий каждое полнолуние из могилы призрак, категорически не одобряющий вооруженных лиц рядом. Было ли сейчас полнолуние или нет, впрочем, никто уточнять не стал. Ну, место и место.  
Достаточно было заботы дотащить сколоченный Инженером ящик — на классическое изделие гробовщика это сооружение не тянуло, но попробовал бы кто-нибудь сделать что-то лучшее в такие короткие сроки, имея под рукой только гвозди, пилу, молоток и доски из-под оружейных ящиков. Вырыть яму — Солдат начал что-то вроде окопа, Хэви углубил и придал более квадратную форму. Выяснить, что в доме Манна нет ни одной черной тряпки, нет австралийского флага, подумать и отказаться от идеи Солдата с флагом американским, еще раз крепко подумать и отказаться от идеи накрыть гроб темно-бордовой плюшевой занавеской с помпонами. Узнать, что у Пиро есть круглая шляпа из соломки, с розовым цветочком, которую он натянул поверх противогаза. Узнать, что у Солдата есть свидетельство священника в этом штате. Воздержаться от того, чтобы уточнить, какой именно конфессии. Тем более что никаких священных книг в особняке никто не держал, а если они и были, то их бы уже не было, потому что мыши.  
— Мыши, е-моё! — на этом месте не выдержал Скаут. — Чё за хрень творится-то, а? Чувак вам задницы прикрывал сколько раз, а вы даже настоящего имени его не знаете! Это как называется, а?  
Медик потянулся за шприцом, Шпион потянулся, чтобы просто дать оплеуху, Скаут в один момент понял, и сколько глупостей он ляпнул, и что останавливаться на достигнутом совершенно не собирается, а Хэви вздохнул:  
— Слабый оказался. Маленький. Жалко. Теперь Снайпер и есть.  
Для Шпиона инкогнито было modus operandi. Для Инженера — способом подчеркнуть свое место, не вникать лишний раз в непрактичные проблемы, не задавать нерешаемые вопросы. Медик был Медик, и это звучало гордо. Скаут не имел, чем гордиться под своим именем, Хэви был очень привязан к одноименному оружию. Демо чтил семейные традиции. Пиро не возражал.  
Снайпер и жизнь-то не особо видел вне обзора оптического прицела, так что в смерти вряд ли бы обиделся на выжженную на доске надпись «Снайпер RED» в качестве надгробья. Ничем не хуже нашивки, которую он носил ежедневно.  
Засыпали могилу быстро и молча. Только Медик сказал негромко:  
— Genug davon. Больше никаких игр.  
А Шпиону просто хотелось закурить, но он не был уверен — осталась ли сигарета. Стоять и трясти пустой пачкой было бы неуместно.  
Притоптали землю, установили доску — но все равно выглядело как-то неубедительно. Как будто правила игры в смерть были только чуть откорректированы, но не изменились, и назавтра их снова будет девятеро. Снова кому-то будет не хватать розетки, чтобы включить барахлящую кофеварку. Опять кто-то забыл в коридоре полную банку. Скандал из-за голубей. Манера вытягивать под общим столом слишком длинные ноги и травить с жутким акцентом и жаргонизмами скучные охотничьи байки. Ну, вся эта ерунда, по которой точно никто не стал бы скучать.

«Господи, надеюсь, по мне будет пролито больше слез, — посмеялся Шпион над собственными мрачными мыслями. — Господи, да не все ли равно, где надеть туфли на бумажной подошве?».  
— Ты идешь? — обернулся Инженер.  
— Еще немного, друг. Я буду. Просто… тут есть, над чем поразмыслить.  
— Это точно. Я телепорт не закрываю, но…  
— Я недолго.  
— Ладно.  
Вспышка ознаменовала, что Инженер последний вошел в телепорт. На базе воцарилась тишина. Ну, относительная. Эдакая лирическая тишина сельской глуши со стрекотом цикад, карканьем воронов вдалеке, палящим солнцем. Если здесь и водились призраки, то днем они предпочитали не показываться. Шпион медленно пошел к сараю в стороне от основных зданий.  
Из тени его окликнули — с жутким и жутко знакомым акцентом:  
— Какого черта?  
Шпион улыбнулся — в первый раз за весь день.

Эта не совсем святочная история началась здесь же, на Харвесте, перед Рождеством. В тот промозглый денек обе команды в противостоянии вокруг сарая без крыши несколько заигрались в стратегию и тактику и доигрались до режима мгновенной смерти.  
Пиро и Солдат синих пожертвовали собой в первые же его секунды, но в общей свалке на точке это сыграло роковую роль — теперь у противника остались только Шпион, выживший только благодяря тому, что вовремя сыграл отступление, да Солдат, которому везло как настоящему дураку. Из главного же здания в атаку на него уже спешили Хэви с пулеметом под мышкой и Медиком за спиной.  
В сложившемся положении Шпион, теоретически, мог бы переломить исход битвы. Но только не в паре с Солдатом — с ним договориться было крайне тяжело, а из тактических ходов он признавал лишь атаку «лоб в лоб». За пару минут до самоубийственной атаки Солдат красных пальнул ракетой в одно из окон на втором этаже, не иначе как услышав щелчок затвора. И, скорее всего, попал, но проверить не мешало бы.  
Пусть даже команда проиграет сражение, но Шпион свои битвы привык выигрывать. И, включив режим невидимости, он взошел на веранду усадьбы, нашел лестницу наверх. Оттуда не раздавалось ни звука — это уже было хорошо. Запах гари и, главное, свежей крови — еще лучше. Брызги на стене указывали, что Солдат если и промахнулся, то немного.  
Шпион любил охотиться на подранков, и совершенно этого не стыдился. В отличие Медика, волновал его больше не сам процесс, а результативность и аккуратность. Поэтому он обычно пользовался при этом револьвером, не ножом.  
Также приятно было работать на территории синих — сплошные лестницы литого бетона, никаких скрипучих досок, как на базах красных.  
День обещал закончиться убийством — отличное завершение трудового года. Администратор загодя объявила о двухнедельном рождественском отпуске, который начинался завтра.  
Для Шпиона, в силу специфики работы, «отпуск» обычно было чем-то таким, что случается с другими. Даже со школьными каникулами как-то в свое время не срослось. Хотя он подозревал Администратора не в приступе внезапной доброты к подчиненным, а скорее в планировании праздничной интрижки с Сакстоном Хейлом. Иначе зачем бы ей взбрело в голову устраивать отпуска на австралийский манер: неделей раньше обычных?*

(*примечание: во вселенной Team Fortress 2 австралийское рождество празднуют 18 декабря).

Пусть даже Шпион еще и не продумал во всех деталях, как распорядится непривычным для него свободным временем, но сама возможность на целых две недели можно забыть и неуютные базы, и рутинные убийства — вдохновляла.  
Он нарочным движением зацепил валяющуюся на полу искореженную винтовку. Лужа крови рядом с ней показывала, что впереди его ждет не легкораненный Снайпер с кукри наперевес, а Снайпер на последнем издыхании.  
«Обидно получится, если опоздаю», — Шпион не считал себя особенно кровожадным, но тут речь шла о его излюбленной добыче. Самой хорошей чертой Снайпера Синих была широкая спина… ну ладно, второй самой хорошей чертой было то, что сопротивлялся он всегда до последнего. Это бодрило. В случае проигрыша Шпион утешался тем, что в следующий раз будет быстрее, внезапнее, станет бить точнее. И что Снайпер — проиграв или выиграв — точно знает, что за ним вернутся. Ждет удара сзади, отвлекается от прицела, вертит головой, прислушивается.  
Идеально, когда он это делает постоянно, даже когда угрозы рядом и близко нет. Для этого тактику запугивания следовало проводить планомерно. И не давать таким глупостям, как случайная ракета, разрушить их высокие отношения.  
Кровавые размазанные следы вели к пустому дверному проему в другую комнату. Шпион взял револьвер наизготовку и прислушался.  
«До конца раунда осталось пять минут! Пять минут до конца раунда!»  
Объявление Администратора удачно заглушило звук выхода из невидимости. За окном через щелеватые доски сарая красное свечение сменилось на синее. У Солдата оставалось на контратаку пять минут. Но, по крайней мере, пуля в лоб отсюда ему уже точно не грозит.  
Из комнаты послышался слабый шорох.  
«Ку-ку, я тебя нашел!» — обрадовался Шпион и вошел.  
То, что он увидел, порадовало его еще больше: Снайпер, зажавшийся в угол, зажимающий кровоточащую, почти оторванную ниже локтя, руку. Толку мало, но сама идея хорошая: дотянуть хоть как-нибудь до конца раунда, дождаться ожившего Медика, ведь осталось-то всего:  
«Четыре минуты! Четыре минуты до конца раунда!»  
Шпиону пришлось подойти очень близко, чтобы Снайпер наконец-то его заметил:  
— Ты.  
— Именно.  
— Выиграли?  
— Вы — да, пожалуй, — еще ни разу Шпиону не приходилось вести таких долгих разговоров со своей жертвой. Непривычно и неприятно. — А вот ты — точно нет.  
Чего Шпион точно от Снайпера не ожидал - что тот отпустит руку, зажимающую рану. И кивнет.  
Это было… не по правилам. Уже сложившейся игры «я прячусь, ты меня ждешь», «я убиваю, ты сопротивляешься» — поддавки лишали ее всякого смысла. Но завершение одной игры автоматически означает начало другой.  
Вот чего Шпион не любил крайне: когда ему навязывали чужие правила. Пусть даже выглядело это все как победа: противник сдался на его милость. И Снайпер — зрачки во всю радужку, холодный пот, дрожь — зажмуривается.  
Только вот это не страх, а нетерпение. Со смертью он что-то выигрывал, явно. Шпион как следует встряхнул Снайпера за плечо:  
— А ну не отрубаться! Какого черта?  
Схватил за раненную руку, сжал покрепче, чтобы получить ответ:  
— Мы выигрываем. Отпусти.  
«Три минуты до окончания боя! Три минуты!»  
— Пусти.  
Почти просьба. В другое время для Шпиона она бы звучала райской музыкой, но он чуял, что сейчас может выторговать что-то большее. Интересное. Какой-то секрет.  
Шпионы покупают свою жизнь за секреты, любят их, ненавидят, не имеют сил с ними расстаться, мечтают от них избавиться, отчиститься. Но даже если и можно было бы избавиться от всех чужих грязных носков под чужими кроватями, то что останется?  
За окном раздался взрыв снаряда, затем — хохот и стрекот пулемета.  
— Ваш Медик тебе бы точно помог. А я не настолько гуманен. И небескорыстен.  
Шпион жестко встряхивал свою жертву, понимая, что времени у него немного. Добился полузадушенного:  
— Буду должен.  
Достаточно. Всем известно что травка зеленеет, солнышко блестит, а Скаут обожает преувеличивать свой счет убийств. Но мало кто знает, что даже Шпионы иногда верят на слово:  
— Договорились, — он постарался выглядеть сомневающимся. — Будем считать, что договорились…  
Наблюдать за Снайпером в тот момент было приятно: бледная до серости рожа, трясущиеся губы, еще минута-другая, и точно отрубится от боли. Но держался, и Шпион на этот раз взял его за шиворот почти аккуратно:  
— Ну-ну, еще немного.  
«Две минуты. Две минуты!».  
Поставить на колени, и не удержаться — приставить дуло прямо к затылку. Увидеть, как Снайпера передернуло.  
Шпион все же забрызгал костюм, но дело того стоило. Смешно получилось. Пусть даже после пришлось спешно прятаться, чтобы выигравшие битву Медик и Хэви не добрались до него.

Две недели прошли очень быстро.

Снайпер сказал только:  
— А. Ты.  
Шпион разочарованно скривился. Подкарауливать Снайпера синих на автобусной станции М. почти целый день, затем «вести» до телефонной будки в конце тихого квартала, затем включить прибор невидимости, подкрасться и приставить к спине сложенные «пистолетиком» пальцы — и все это только ради того, чтобы услышать:  
— Давай не здесь.  
Убивать друг друга вне баз не было запрещено — просто не принято. Шпион решил считать это скорее комплиментом, нежели обвинением в беспринципности. Подыграл:  
— А ты не прочь повторить? Предложение соблазнительное, но вынужден отказаться. Давай, иди куда шел.  
Снайпер пожал плечами. В кармане его мешковатой, слишком широкой куртки вполне мог быть еще один нож — но к тому, что на поясе, он не потянулся. Скосил глаза — однако Шпион невидимость сбрасывать не спешил.  
Вдвоем в телефонной будке сразу стало тесно.  
— Говори, чего тебе надо.  
— Бери трубку.  
— Нахрена? И покажись, ты мне и так уже на ногу наступил.  
— Незачем. Бери трубку. Так. А теперь: это я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Именно за такое Снайпер не особенно-то любил незнакомые ситуации и посторонних людей: с ними того и гляди попадешь в глупое положение.  
Говорить в равномерно гудящую трубку, слыша возле уха чужое сопение, по шкале глупости от одного до десяти тянуло на твердую восьмерку.  
Шпион переминался с ноги на ногу, изредка шепотом задавал наводящие вопросы или ограничивался кратким: «ну и?» Расспрашивать Снайпера — что заржавевший шуруп из доски вытаскивать. Дело шло со скрипом, эканьем, долгими паузами.  
Хотя нужно-то было всего ничего. Шпиону просто хотелось объяснения произошедшему — всему.  
Всякие «так было надо», «тебе-то что с того?» и даже «не лезь в чужие дела» не прокатили. Шпион просто хотел получить свое — обещанное.  
У Снайпера, и у одного, и, наверняка, у второго понимание социальных взаимоотношений было примитивное до смешного. Их, с позволения сказать, «профессиональный кодекс» допускал почти все, что угодно, но только не нарушение обещания. Конечно, Шпион не имел на руках никаких подтверждений своему эмпирическому выводу. Просто… он спросил, а Снайпер нехотя, но начал отвечать.  
Если пропустить лирику, перемежавшуюся оскорблениями в его адрес, узнал Шпион нечто действительно занятное. Даже восхитительное по степени своей глупости.  
Жизнь у Снайпера была простая. Нормальная такая жизнь. Ну, за вычетом того, что зарабатывал он на жизнь убийством, ну, и еще, большую часть времени проводил вдали от дома, в обществе не пойми кого. Так считал его отец. Мама считала, что ему бы было хорошо почаще приезжать. То, что сын теперь стал звонить чаще, конечно, хорошо, но это, наверное, так дорого — по два-три раза в неделю, и вчера, и сегодня…  
Снайпер, который в последний раз звонил родителям месяц назад, уже было начал в который раз объяснять, что на свои нынешние заработки мог бы протянуть отдельный телефонный кабель отсюда и прямо до их домика в Австралии, а затем до него дошло.  
За подтверждением он побежал к Инженеру, который на днях жаловался, что, мол, у его двойника на базе красных тот же самый арсенал. Снайпер поинтересовался, а как насчет того арсенала, что в голове. Коннагер согласно покивал:  
— Вот-вот, долговязый. В том-то и беда, что исходник-то один. Все, что до контракта, у нас и у них одно и то же. Даже счет в банке. Я тут подумал, да и не стал менять. Тот тоже не стал. Пусть дочке больше достанется.  
Так Снайпер узнал, что Инженер, женившийся в студенческие годы, развелся несколько лет назад, но все еще поддерживает связь и надеется после окончания контракта снова наладить семейную жизнь: «хотя я ее понимаю, меня ж годами дома нет: нефтяные разработки, глушь та еще, ну куда там с семьей, с детьми». Трогательная история, в общем.  
А еще узнал то, что его собственная жизнь изменилась коренным образом. Их жизнь: Снайпера и Снайпера.  
Друг друга они искать начали примерно одновременно. Хотя эти поиски скорее можно было назвать охотой, кульминация которой случилась в неприятных для обоих темных еловых чащах на склонах вокруг Горной Лаборатории.  
Заговорить первым всегда было проблемой — отметил про себя Шпион. Оба участника так и не могли приблизиться друг к другу для нормального диалога, а лишь на расстояние выстрела. Весьма унизительное, по мнению Шпиона, положение.  
Снайпер же об этом противостоянии отзывался весьма тепло. Хотя и сам признавал, что кто-то — он или он — слишком увлекся. Настолько, что не заметил, как к их милому диалогу с участием винтовки и лука — Снайпер синих в последнее время предпочитал на близких дистанциях именно его — решил присоединиться третий лишний.  
Излишне самоуверенный самец рыси увлекся насмерть, а два охотника наконец-то сошлись на одной поляне. И увидели, что консенсус вполне достижим.  
До контракта Снайпер месяцами жил в местах, где единственным его собеседником был он сам. В этом плане ничего не изменилось. Когда выживание становится и заработком, и хобби, то очень глупо ссориться с самим собой.  
Шпион промолчал, хотя он по тем же причинам хотел себя изничтожить. Но не суть.  
Снайпера, оба с одинаковыми телефонными номерами в кармане и сумбуром в головах, более-менее договорились и об очередности звонков, и о визитах, а также об условленных местах на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Оба слишком хорошо помнили историю Солдата синих и Демо красных, чтобы попадаться администрации. К тому же происходившее между ними руководства не касалось никаким боком. Это был семейный вопрос, а, значит, весь остальной мир мог идти строем прямо нахуй.  
Шпион едва не расхохотался, подумав, что было бы, если бы Снайпер до контракта завел бы себе пассию. Вполне вероятно, что эти двое тоже разыграли бы ее в «коробок»: точно так же они решили вопрос, чей же все-таки будет фургон. И все шло хорошо.  
Ну, большую часть времени. Снайпер непроизвольно потер рубец на щеке.  
Шпион ухмыльнулся — это мелочь во внешности противника была ему напоминанием о приятном рабочем моменте. А также небольшой головоломкой: как оба Снайпера умудрились нажить одинаковую отметину с промежутком в пару дней?  
Решение оказалось вполне в их стиле, грубое и топорное:  
— С ножом и я, и он обращаемся не хуже тебя. Сам знаешь. Просто бить нужно было один раз и точно. Пришлось мне помочь, чтоб одинаково получилось. Ну, нормально вышло. Не знаю, что он потом наплел вашему мастеру по железкам. Что-то про больной зуб, вроде. Как задолбался его каждый раз после респа то лечить, то вырывать. А рожа? Хрен с ней.  
Для Шпиона это было за пределами понимания. Сотрудничать — не просто сотрудничать, а доверять врагу, настолько, чтоб подставиться под нож. Назначать явки, вести детско-неумелые игры в конспирологию под носом у нанимателя — и ради чего? Семейных обедов раз в полгода? Оно того стоит?  
Снайпер утверждал, что да. Хотя что-то не видно по нему было последствий хорошо проведенного отпуска. Скорее даже наоборот. Старый, раздраженно постукивающий по трубке забинтованным указательным пальцем:  
— Ну, вот и вся история. Моя и моего знаменитого шрама. Доволен теперь?  
— Терпение. Еще один момент.  
Шпион поневоле подробно изучил вопрос. Умирание — более или менее быстрое, болезненное, очень болезненное, невыносимое — это еще ничего, особенно когда оно у тебя не первое и точно не последнее. Другое дело то, что случается потом. Нет ни боли, ни страха, ни ужаса — "там" уже за гранью всех характеристик, и с ним не свыкнешься. Привыкнуть можно ко всему, но только не к тому, что тебя нигде нет. Вполне безобидные несколько минут отсутствия, но их повторения — Шпион мог поручиться — в здравом уме себе не пожелал бы никто. Так в чем же дело?  
— Медик, — вздохнул в ответ Снайпер и стал еще больше похож на пожилую заезженную лошадь. — Он у нас занятая птица, а во внерабочее вообще никому ничего не должен. Лечить — это долго. Легче отрезать и зашить. И куда я затем с культей? Да и какое тебе дело. Или ночные кошмары замучили?  
— Если бы кошмары, — машинально пробормотал Шпион. Грубо и топорно в квадрате. Впрочем, это же Снайпер. Дипломатичности как у ехидны, твердолобостью сравнится с задницей вомбата. Ему легче, оказывается, помереть, чем попросить.  
— Вот и я так решил. На этом все?  
Снайпер потер затекшее от трубки ухо, звякнул мелочью в кармане.  
— А теперь пошел вон. У меня разговор важный.  
— Да-да, не стоит благодарности, что нас так и не видели вместе, — ребячество, конечно, но последнее слово Шпион любил оставлять за собой. Он также соблюдал и определенные принципы: долг был оплачен, тема исчерпана. Ему оставалось иногда только мельком, между делом на поле боя, удивляться, насколько Снайперы упростили свое неизбежное соперничество. Или, напротив, предельно извратили его, превратив из схватки насмерть в очень кровожадный, но все же спорт. Легко говорить: "это только начало" — зная, что оппонент вернется через четверть часа целым и невредимым.  
И так день за днем.  
Но не сегодня.

Шпион медленно поднял руки вверх. Откашлялся и постарался говорить громко, но не срываясь на крик:  
— Решил, что тебя следует пригласить. Как ближайшего родственника.  
Ответом ему была тишина. Снайпер менял позицию и старался это делать максимально тихо, наверняка уже жалея, что не сдержался и выдал себя. В записке, оставленной вместе с ключами на дверце фургона, было указано место — и он пришел, хотя его могла ждать засада.  
Шпион чуть расслабился — его догадки подтверждались, а, следовательно, ситуация была под контролем. Он нарочито-беспомощно завертел головой, демонстрируя, что понятия не имеет, в какую сторону обращаться:  
— Я так и знал, что это ты. Никогда еще у меня так не чесалось между лопаток, как сегодня с утра, — всплеснул руками, показывая: — Там, на мосту, ты мне чуть дырку в спине не просмотрел. Воо-от тут...  
— А ну стой!  
Возглас запоздал: Шпион уже нажал на кнопку, включавшую невидимость и метнулся в сторону. Пуля взметнула фонтанчик пыли возле его каблука. Разговор предстоял длинный и для Снайпера неприятный, так что незачем испытывать терпение визави и изображать из себя мишень.  
Со снайперами главное — соблюдать дистанцию. Оптимальную для вас, а не для снайпера, конечно. Чуть дальше замаха кукри, чуть ближе, чем средний плевок в длину. Это, конечно, от очереди из ПП не защитит, но кто сказал, что со снайперами нужно стоять столбом?  
— Мне нужно поговорить!  
Шпион пока что благополучно лавировал от сарая до ящиков, от ящиков до надежной стены, но затем пришлось позорно пропахать носом землю. Бегать было еще туда-сюда, но бегать и орать — сложней вдвойне. Не говоря уж о том, что их могли услышать.  
— Да послушай!  
— Ага. Внимательно, — позиция у Снайпера синих была так себе, а не позиция. В бою его реально было бы обойти как минимум двумя способами и озадачить ножом в спину. Но сейчас был не бой. Хотя изображать из себя мишень Шпион не собирался. С мишенями снайпера не разговаривают.  
То есть Снайпер. Не разговаривал.  
— Я сам! Один!  
— Тем лучше! — выстрелы прекратились, но это был явно перерыв на перезарядку. Что дало Шпиону возможность подобраться чуть поближе. Расположиться чуть удобнее. Вынуть зеркальце и осмотреть поле. Но ситуация не улучшилась: из-за угла торчало дуло винтовки, а с дулом не поговоришь.  
— Эй! Я-то знаю! Ты тут ни при чем! — решил вскрыть карту Шпион. И, похоже, не прогадал: пауза затянулась. Тянулась и тянулась. Снайпера изрядные тугодумы.  
То есть Снайпер. Тугодум. И мог выдерживать паузу, и осмысливать идею то так, то эдак хоть весь день до вечера. Поэтому железо надо было ковать горячим:  
— Пока это знаю только я. Могу рассказать своим. Или не рассказать. Хочешь?  
— Твою мать. Стой на месте, не дергайся! — между их укрытиями было метров двадцать, ерунда. Почти интимная зона. — Это-то тут при чем?  
— При том, — Шпион внимательно следил за тем, не покачнется ли дуло хоть на миллиметр. — При том, что этот маскарад может повториться. Только в красном исполнении. С тобой в главной роли.  
Теперь паузу уже держал Шпион. И дождался-таки глуховатого:  
— Продолжай.  
— Как понимаешь, наша команда очень не прочь провернуть такой номер. И, если хочешь до конца жизни прятаться по тылам и бояться нос высунуть наружу между миссиями — то я буду молчать. И ждать своего шанса. Ведь у вас тоже все Шпион провернул, верно? Так ты знаешь, что я не хуже него. От меня не скроешься.  
Дуло винтовки чуть приподнялось, затем опустилось.  
— С другой стороны...  
Шпион еще сам не знал, к чему он ведет. Смысл манипуляции в итоге сводился к манипуляции, смысл убийства — к убийству. Убить Снайпера синих и восстановить статус-кво было бы слишком просто. Неизящно. Идея использовать — уже могла стать частью более изящной импровизации, которая только складывалась в голове у Шпиона. Ничего, что этой умной головы при малейшем неловком движении можно лишиться на раз — это ничего. Это работа. Привычка.  
— С другой стороны, я могу указать, кто виноват. А команда уже знает, что делать. Может, в ночь длинных ножей даже предупрежу тебя. Переночуешь в своем вонючем трейлере. Запасешься брезентом заранее. И общая яма на восемь человек — ты уж позаботься.  
— Не только я...  
Это уже было интересно. Значит, в команде синих не один Снайпер не одобрил произошедшего. Не один — означает уже раскол. Впрочем, никто и не помешал.  
— Ну да. Прости. Ты же у нас такой нежный. Голову с плеч сразу, и никаких мучений.  
— Иди свинью в зад поцелуй!  
— Ага. Я-то пойду. А вот ты останешься. И подумаешь: а что будет, если кто-то еще в синей форме, кроме тебя, переживет... завтра? Послезавтра? Будущую субботу? И что о тебе подумают после?  
Немного грубовато получилось, но нет времени на долгую работу. Нужно было дожимать сейчас же.  
И получилось. Временами Шпион обожал снайперов именно за простоту. Презирал за нее же, но все-таки штуки вроде "принципиальности", "чести", "кодекса", в их простейшем толковании и примитивном исполнении, вызывали у него несколько сентиментальное чувство, похожее на умиление.

Именно его он ощущал даже тогда, когда вернулся в особняк и попал в эпицентр построения планов контратаки и раздачи довольно-таки сумбурных указаний. Увернувшись от первых и проигнорировав большую часть вторых, Шпион начал искать место, где можно спокойно подумать. Обнаружил, что у него кончились сигареты. И заодно получил предлог покинуть штаб боевых действий, где Демо, сроду не ориентировавшийся в картах, объяснял Медику на пальцах, что: "Нее-ет, здесь только прыжок от взрыва, а иначе никак не пройдешь".  
Шпион тихо притворил за собой входную дверь. И только собрался облегченно вздохнуть.  
— А! Я с тобой. Ты куда?  
Скаут, до этого сидевший на ступенях, вскочил и чуть ли не забегал кругами:  
— Они тебя тоже припахать хотели, да? А я тоже свалил, ну его нафиг, не сегодня, — и тут же, без паузы: — А пошли пожрать чего-нибудь возьмем, а.  
С тревогой покосился на дом напротив:  
— Пошли уже отсюда, незачем маячить.  
Шпиону, у которого благодушное настроение еще не рассеялось окончательно, даже захотелось успокоить мальчишку. Что пуля в лоб из окна напротив ему сейчас не грозит. Хотя бы потому, что Снайперу Синих до М. как минимум два часа езды. А если даже он и упросил своего Инженера наладить ни с того ни с сего телепорт на Харвест и обратно — что было бы глупо и очень подозрительно, — то все равно.  
Один Снайпер сегодня лежит в шести футах под землей, а второй мажет с сорока. Явно не их день.  
Но даже если у Шпиона и имелось бы неосторожное намерение попытаться все это изложить, Скаут бы все равно не дал. По пути от исторических развалин до городского центра — все полчаса неторопливой прогулки пешком — он говорил, говорил и говорил. О том, что Медик приказал забыть про точки и захват документов и сосредоточиться на атаке. Что Инженер в ответ на все эти построения почти сразу махнул рукой с комментарием, что, мол, даже Скауту понятно, что в такой ситуации надо шевелить жопой, пока все не накрылось медным тазом. И что значит выражение Хэви: "спешка нужна при ловле блох"? И что вобще делать-то теперь? А Инженер после похорон почти сразу на Туфорт ушел, работать. И Пиро с Солдатом с ним. А Скаута не пустили. Вот, скажи, идиоты, да?  
В ответ на этот словопоток можно было только кивать невпопад и удивляться, как страх не столько меняет человека, сколько выявляет его основные черты. Скаут нервно разглагольствовал об идее свалить куда-нибудь, ведь их основная база теперь чистая западня и засада. Накроют всех ночью и капец. Инженер, помнится, пару раз пытался вмешаться в беседу, но затем надел каску и пошел работать. Может, это ему и помогало. Пиро двинулся за ним как был: огнемет на изготовку, топор на поясе, поверх противогаза — та самая дурацкая шляпа с цветочком. Медик все спокойней и спокойней твердил о том, что сложившийся дисбаланс сил не так уж и велик, и вряд ли повлияет на стратегию задуманного blitzkrieg. Хэви подтверждал: "Что уж там. Стыдоба, да и только".  
Снайпер Синих в ответ на предложение Шпиона долго молчал, а затем сказал только:  
— Обманешь — убью. Двигай отсюда, не оборачивайся.  
Шпион послушался. Не из страха, а, скорее, руководствуясь тем, что он считал "уважением к личности". Насколько позволяла его профессия, разумеется. Насколько Снайперов вообще можно было уважать.  
К тому же, зная расклад и участников, всегда несложно восстановить произошедшее в общих чертах. Исключая мелочи. Например, сумел ли Снайпер дождаться вспышки и гудения телепорта, сигнализировавших о том, что на Харвесте, кроме него, не осталось ни души? Или покинул свое убежище сразу? Насколько он перемазан, утомлен? Ночное перетаскивание мешка весом с самого себя ему точно бесследно не прошло. Причем работал он наверняка в одиночку. Тина на брюках, кровь и грязь на руках, сумбур в голове.  
Снайпер Синих чаще предпочитал лук винтовке, чаще работал на передовой, что требовало большей сплоченности с командой. И тем сильнее его должен был подкосить, что именно и как его команда провернула без него.  
Если бы он во всем этом участвовал — то на Харвесте прибавилась бы не одна могила, а минимум две, если не четыре. С утра и Пиро, и Шпион, и Инженер только что мишени себе на спины не прицепили.  
Если бы он был с произошедшим хотя бы отчасти согласен — то просто взял бы фургон и проигнорировал бы приглашение Шпиона.  
Да и кто еще может быть настолько pathétique, чтобы забрать с места казни тело и не забыть при этом очки? Одного стекла в застегнутом кармане не хватало — их положили туда уже разбитыми.  
Наверняка, стоя над свежей могилой, Снайпер снял шляпу. Типичный для него жест.  
— Чрезвычайно pathétique, — вслух прокомментировал Шпион.  
— Ага, просто ужас, — понял его по-своему Скаут. — И что ж мы будем теперь дела... А, добрый день мисс Полин! Отличный просто сегодня день, да?  
Шпион символически обозначил, что снимает отсутствующую шляпу.  
— Мэм.  
Лицо мисс Полин явственно выразило: "Почему я решила сегодня выпить кофе и разобрать документы именно за столиком на улице, а не взяла выпить чего-нибудь покрепче в баре". Вслух она вежливо поприветствовала наемников.

Разговор не заладился сразу. Скаут, совершенно не чувствуя желания дамы остаться в одиночестве, немедленно подсел к ее столику, не спросив разрешения. Попытался завести разговор, но бодрые фразы, начавшись, таяли, как пломбир на июльском солнцепеке и расплывались в невнятное: "ну... погода сегодня ничего так".  
В интересе Шпиона к этим систематически повторявшимся сценкам было поровну скуки и забавы. Старая добрая комедия, древняя, как идея Бога о разделении человечества на два пола. Инженер в таких случаях говаривал: "Парень, это будет повторяться снова и снова".  
Впрочем, кое-что из этой недосветской беседы оказалось действительно любопытно. Например, в ответ на искренний вопрос, почему на ее личике такое огорчение, Полин неожиданно рассердилась:  
— Почему вы не можете убивать друг друга в рабочее время по расписанию? Вам мало, что мне каждый раз приходится нанимать новых агентов для личных уведомлений от Хэлен? Но нет, вы так любите все усложнять. Давайте убьем кого-то действительно незаменимого! Давайте прибавим работы отделу кадров, прибавим работы мне. А я, между прочим, довольно времени посвятила охоте за головами еще когда нанимала вас. И знаю, что независимые снайпера на деревьях пока не растут! Господи, да даже во время ссоры с тем чокнутым колдуном — и то порядка было больше.  
Девушка сама, кажется, испугалась этого порыва многословия и замолчала. Скаут неуместно восхитился:  
— За головами? Да если хочешь, я принесу тебе голову любого из синих...  
Шпион не стал дослушивать — его уже мало интересовала хроника очередного поражения на любовном фронте.  
— Мадемуазель. Прошу прощения, но вынужден откланяться. Неотложные дела. Мое почтение.

Возвращался Шпион в большой спешке, но тем не менее в особняк вошел не через парадный, а через черный ход. Это позволило избежать Медика и закончилось всего лишь перепалкой с Солдатом. Солдат требовал назвать пароль, о котором ничего и никому не было известно.  
— Свинина! Вот что было сегодня на завтрак. И каша, — доказывал Шпион. Добавил: — Консистенции соплей.  
Последний нюанс Солдат нашел достаточным доказательством принадлежности к команде и пропустил, указав пароль на следующие сутки.  
"Боже, храни королеву", кто бы сомневался, но иронизировать на эту тему не было времени.  
Поразительно, сколько в не очень-то и большом особняке может найтись закоулков со старым хламом. Шпион, стараясь вести себя как можно незаметнее, с маниакальной методичностью принялся перерывать их все. Начал он от мастерской Инженера, хотя не стоило и пытаться. Одни свернутые чертежи, от которых Шпиона с негодованием отогнал Инженер лично. Возле котла — кипы старых счетов за стирку воротничков и скатертей, в которых мыши прогрызли целый Маусленд.  
Те же самые счета на растопку у плиты на кухне. К ним прилагался Пиро, которого сразу же живо заинтересовало, что можно искать под плитой, а также во всех шкафчиках. Шпион отмахивался долго — а затем таки догадался, что ему что-то предлагают. Было это "что-то", скорее всего, остатками обеда –приготовленного, вероятно, из остатков завтрака, или это была уже новая безвинно пострадавшая каша — в исполнении Скаута и Пиро. Без Пиро тут не обошлось, потому что что-то было очень, очень поджаренным и даже хрустящим.  
Поиски Шпион продолжил на втором этаже, значительно ускорив темп. Могло получиться неловко, застань его Хэви так: стоящим на карачках и пытающимся достать какой-то томик из-под сколоченной из письменного стола кровати. Томик на русском, трепаный, одинокий, и, видимо, оказавшийся для мышей слишком неудобоваримым. Не то.  
Не лазарет — Медик не стал бы держать у себя подобного. И не курительная с ее единственным металлическим шкафом с медкартами.  
Третий этаж. Не коллекция бейсбольных карточек Скаута, не безнадежная в плане литературы комната Пиро. Зачитанный до отвалившейся обложки, превратившийся в стопку ровнехонько сложенных на тумбочке листков томик Сунь-Цзы, принадлежащий Солдату. Тоже не то. Из-под подушки Демо злорадно подхихикивал Бомбономикон, а попытка взять его в руки едва не стоила Шпиону пары откушенных пальцев.  
— Чувак, что ты здесь делаешь? — уже второй раз за день Скаут застал Шпиона врасплох. На этот раз уже в открытой нараспашку комнате Снайпера. Бездумно перебирающим единственный найденный вид чтива: кипу дорожных карт.  
— Понятия не имею, — абсолютно честно сказал Шпион и посмотрел в окно. — Меня здесь быть не должно.  
— Вот-вот, пойдем отсюда, там Инж говорит, что уж, может, завтра после обеда все наладит. И Медик тебя ищет. И дело к ужину. Пошли, а, — был Скаут вежлив аж на удивление. Шпион отреагировал только на слово "ужин": посмотрел на часы и притворно ахнул:  
— Ай-ай-ай! Я опаздываю!  
Оттеснил Скаута и уверенно двинулся к лестнице.  
— Mon dieu! Ужасно опаздываю.  
Скаут еле успевал за ним, перепрыгивая через ступеньки:  
— Я с тобой! Куда? Зачем тебе?  
У самой двери Шпион резко остановился, да так, что Скаут на него налетел:  
— На вечерний перекур. Не желаешь присоединиться?  
Скаут, не переносивший запаха курева, скривился:  
— Пошел ты. Тронутый.  
— Передай Медику: я могу припоздать к вечернему банкету, но к дневной игре в крокет обязательно буду, — Шпион уже закрывал за собой дверь.

Снайпер много чего в этот день не ожидал. Например, что всего пара часов по неплохому, в общем-то, шоссе до М. его настолько измотает. Что его тормознет по пути дорожная полиция: "Обычная проверка документов".  
Права лежали точно там же, где и раньше: под солнечным козырьком. Снайпер порадовался, что взял в придорожном кафе только поесть, без обычной пары-тройки банок пива в дорогу: "Офицер, я сейчас еду со своих похорон, такие вот дела".  
— Длинный перегон.  
— Оно и видно, — кивнул полицейский, возвращая документы, — Советую все же отоспаться. Счастливого пути.  
— Ага, — Снайпер не знал, вел ли он еще небрежнее обычного, или предупреждение было просто так предупреждением. Но скорость не сбросил.  
Посмотрел на часы только уже на въезде в город. До встречи со Шпионом оставалось еще довольно времени. Он припарковался неподалеку от противостоящих особняков, не решаясь даже выйти из машины, не то что пересечь улицу. Что-то на уровне чутья мешало ему просто вернуться в особняк и сделать вид, что все путем. Возможно, Солдат ничего и не заметит, ограничившись обычным похлопываньем по плечу и штатным: "Молодцом, боец!"  
Но Шпион точно что-нибудь заподозрит. Слишком долгое отсутствие, какое-нибудь не то выражение лица... ну, в чем там разбираются Шпионы.  
Снайпер попытался обозлиться: "Сижу тут, как старый женатик после похода по блядкам. Жду, что вонь духов выветрится, чтоб от жены не схлопотать". Но не помогло — то ли от того, что Снайпер ни разу женат не был, то ли, скорее, потому, что в случае провала ему грозил не просто скандал с выставлением вещей за дверь.  
— Шпионские игры, мать их так, — он еще даже ничего не сделал, но, получается, уже играл против своей команды. Думать об этом было и долго, и противно, а, главное, бесполезно. Шпион говорил расплывчато, но суть договора можно было свести к паре фраз:  
"Я делаю все, что могу, чтобы все стало как раньше, — ты мне помогаешь и не задаешь вопросов". Снайпер поинтересовался, какая с того Шпиону выгода. Тот улыбнулся:  
— Ну, как раньше. Как в старые добрые времена. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе было, от кого получать пулю в лоб. А я хочу снова увидеть голову своего коллеги в нашем холодильнике. Считай, что за это мне полагается прибавка к окладу.  
Разумеется, Шпион врал, по крайней мере, насчет денег. И насчет чего-нибудь еще — тоже, но легче было его убить, чем заставить раскрыть истинные намерения. Поэтому стоило подождать.  
Ждать Снайпер умел. Ну, и в процессе заснул.  
Приснилась ему ночная, при полной луне, поляна в лесу. Там бегали какие-то звери. Это были серые пушистые охотничьи шапки с длинными полосатыми хвостами. Большие и маленькие: взрослые с выводками детенышей. Их мех серебристо поблескивал среди травы. Снайпер уже решил, что хочет себе такую, когда раздался выстрел и звери начали разбегаться. Еще один выстрел — Снайпер проснулся от того, что кто-то барабанил по стеклу пальцами. Невидимыми.  
Пришлось подобрать ноги с сидения, смахнуть смятый пакет из-под бутербродов на пол, впустить. Шпион с шипением снял маскировку и поудобнее расположился по соседству.  
— Чего ждем? У меня нет целого дня в запасе!  
Снайпер просто молча газанул, а только затем постучал по часам. До назначенного времени встречи оставался еще час, да и место было оговорено не то.  
— Ты бы еще к нам в парадное въехал на своей колымаге, — уже спокойней пояснил Шпион, отряхивая рукав от паутины. — Припарковался почти там же, где раньше наш машину ставил. И наш Инженер тоже. А если бы кто-то еще кроме меня из окна выглянул? Или вышел на улицу полюбопытствовать?  
Выслушивать все эти претензии в собственной машине Снайпер не собирался. Но и ссориться счел преждевременным. Поэтому постарался быть вежливым:  
— Нашпионил чего-нибудь?  
— Уйму всего, — фыркнул Шпион. — Например, что на нашей кухне таки есть поваренная книга, но чтоб мне провалиться, если ее кто-либо открывал до сегодняшнего дня... наш Медик держит весьма веселую коллекцию фотоснимков между страницами анатомического атласа... Шутка. На деле — вот.  
И ткнул Снайперу в руку потертый по краям квадрат сложенной дорожной карты. Рядом с точкой, на которую указывал Шпион, почерком Снайпера было что-то сперва жирно зачеркнуто, а затем написано:  
"Заповедник енотов".  
— Туда?  
— Именно. Там могут храниться так интересующие меня и тебя сведения, — теперь Шпион улыбался. Лучше бы он так не делал: Снайпер сразу насторожился.  
— А если нет?  
— Если нет, то тогда придется разгромить окружную тюрьму, выкрасть оттуда одного заключенного с манией величия, а затем допросить с пристрастием. Это проблема?  
— До этого енотового заповедника часа полтора только по шоссе. А дальше по грунтовке.  
— Тогда вперед.

Петляние от шоссе по грунтовке предсказуемо затянулось, и к воротам они подъехали уже в сумерках. Молчавший — и это его, пожалуй, красило — Шпион зачем-то подтвердил вслух:  
— Стоп. Приехали.  
На покривившихся прутьях ворот табличка "Продается" была жирно зарисована красным:  
"Заповедник енотов округа Бедлэндс".  
Снайпер заметил, что сорняки за оградой как-то уж очень активно колышутся при отсутствии ветра. Блеснувшие в свете фар несколько пар глаз, серые спины, полосатые хвосты — сон оказался в руку. Уже с бормотанием "шапка!" потянулся было за винтовкой, но был остановлен Шпионом:  
— Не советую.  
— Законопослушный? — Снайпер осклабился.  
— Практичный. В такой шапке твоя голова будет стоять на подоконнике у нашего Солдата. Завтра же. Вонять будет ужасно. Медик ее спрячет в холодильник. А я хочу, чтобы в холодильнике оставалось свободное место для другой головы.  
Взамен винтовки Снайпер потянулся за ножом. Шпион только пожал плечами:  
— Успеется. Возможно, меня этой ночью объедят до костей еноты, — кивнул в сторону возвышавшихся на холме развалин дома угрожающего вида, — или я ступлю не туда, провалюсь в какую-нибудь змеиную яму и сломаю шею. Или ногу — тогда ты сможешь бросить меня здесь. К чему торопиться? Кстати, насчет. Будь так любезен, одолжи фонарь. Не хочу радовать тебя слишком скоро.  
Пошарив под сидением чужой — своей — машины, Снайпер нашел требуемое. И немного утешился, глядя, как Шпион неловко преодолевает заросшую тропинку к дому. Факт, что там водятся летучие мыши. А, возможно, и упомянутые змеи. Совершенно точно прогнили перекрытия, и скоро обвалится крыша.  
В такую западню Снайпер не полез бы и под дулом пистолета. Он в очередной раз про себя обозвал Шпиона ебанутым сукиным сыном с умом как у бабочки, погасил фары, заглушил мотор и начал ждать. Сна у него не было ни в одном глазу.  
Ему не нравилось довольство Шпиона — это никогда не обещало ничего хорошего. Не нравилось это место, похоже, в свое время облюбованное командой красных. Не нравилось, что вспугнутые было еноты вернулись и добро бы занялись своими делами — но нет: то один, то сразу несколько зверей постоянно наблюдали за машиной, сидя на задних лапах и по-человечески сложив лапы на животах.  
Темнота сгущалась, над домом порхали летучие мыши. Пролетела, с горестным и протяжным криком, какая-то большая птица — Снайпер не смог опознать ни голоса, ни мелькнувшего в темном небе силуэта. И, не считая непрекращающейся возни енотов, слишком тихо. Тяжелая духота без порыва ветра. И что-то с запахами. Или вкусом сигареты, которая нашлась в бардачке. У того, другого, что, сменились вкусы, и он перестал делать самокрутки из трубочного табака? Отлично комаров отпугивать. Если бы они тут были.  
Снайпер, будь его воля, ни за что бы здесь не задержался. Ему решительно не по душе были ни это место, ни погода — такая предвещала скорую грозу. Но вместо того, чтобы гнать на скорости выше разрешенной, рискуя застрять на полдороге с убитой подвеской — никогда не доходили руки до ремонта, — вместо этого он прикурил еще одну, вышел из машины и начал вглядываться в пустые окна. Шпион был там уже довольно давно, но и он, и фонарик как будто в воду канули. То ли провалился в предсказанную яму и нужно идти его вытаскивать, то ли просто сидит в каком-то углу.  
Вполне возможно, что уже некоторое время неживой. Снайпер бы не удивился. Должен же такой лажовый день завершиться хоть чем-то приятным. Разнообразия ради.  
Кусты особенно сильно зашуршали, что-то снова вспугнуло енотов. Снайпер обернулся в противоположную сторону, увидев краем глаза мелькнувшую серую тень. Которую ухватил за рукав:  
— Стоять.  
— Но должен же был я хотя бы попытаться, — в темноте голос Шпиона не звучал обиженно. — Угнать машину, оставить тебя ночью в неприятном месте, заставить, проклиная все, топать пешком до шоссе. Конспирация. Моя репутация. Обстановка. Все требует.  
— Могу тебя зарезать. Раз обстановка требует, — нежно пообещал Снайпер.  
— И будешь неправ.  
Шпион вывалил на сидение кипу разрозненных листов. Не бумаги — скорее, выделанной кожи. Разило от них плесенью, кое-где виднелись следы зубов, почерк был неразборчив.  
— Я тебе нужен хотя бы для того, чтобы разобрать эту абракадабру до конца.

Водя дрожащим фонариком над подпрыгивающими листками в трясущемся фургоне, подвеска которого готовилась не пережить эту ночь, Шпион, с риском прикусить язык, зачитывал и пояснял:  
— Это ж некромантия, тут нормально нельзя... а как насчет поаккуратнее за рулем? Так, значит, общие рекомендации однозначные: возвращать лучше в первые сутки. Иначе результат может... в общем, тебе не понравится.  
Снайпер вжал педаль газа в пол.  
— Написано по-английски, но почерк! Так. Это не годится. Это тоже, — лишние листки Шпион спокойно отправлял в полет за окно. — Вот, что нам нужно. Нужен ты... Смотри не на меня, а на дорогу! Так и написано: "Человек, который искренне скорбит о покойном, желательно близкий родственник". А еще какая-нибудь часть тела покойного... Сколько нам до Харвеста? Лопата в хозяйстве есть?  
Трейлер мотануло по дороге, но Снайпер успел выровнять машину:  
— ...или любая вещь, в которой покойный преставился... хм... уже лучше. Хотя, подозреваю, что наш Медик труп набил его же тряпьем. Нет, не шучу. Ладно, можешь выдыхать. Вот, смотри.  
Шпион небрежно кинул на приборную панель скрученную оправу с желтым стеклом. Снайпер пообещал себе, что он будет впредь сугубо профессионально и в виде благодарности стрелять Шпиону только в голову. Но только после того, как один раз оставит пришпиленным стрелами к стене. Живьем.  
Не одному же Шпиону мало в этой жизни развлечений:  
— Предмет нужно закопать на ближайшем от дома покойного перекрестке. Плюс, сейчас... Что? Что ты дел...  
Снайпер выворотил руль и нажал на тормоза:  
— Что там дальше?  
Выпрыгнул из машины. Следом за Снайпером волочились две неимоверно длинные тени: одна от фар, а вторая — от восходящей полной луны. Одна указывала на шоссе, другая — на вливавшуюся в него в этом месте утоптанную колею.  
— Не понял, — резкая остановка едва не окончилась для Шпиона отнюдь не нежным поцелуем с ветровым стеклом.  
Снайпер сплюнул:  
— Подумай еще раз, тупица. Что дальше?  
Про себя Шпион пожелал, чтобы Снайпера — что этого, что другого, без разницы — в следующий раз и похоронили бы в этом вонючем трейлере. А вслух повторил:  
— Предмет закопать на перекрестке. Наверное, с глубокими сожалениями или чем-то таким.  
Ножом в утрамбованной земле Снайпер кое-как проковырял ямку. Положил очки, засыпал и тихо переспросил:  
— Все? Так просто?  
Шпион — он уже второй раз за день стоял над могилой и от скуки начал поигрывать ножом — от неожиданности ударил себя лезвием по пальцам. Затряс рукой:  
— Просто? Ну, знаешь, будь ты маленькой девочкой, у которой на дороге машина сбила любимого котенка, — я бы погладил тебя по голове и сказал бы "ну да, конечно". И наутро у тебя уже был бы точно такой же котенок. Ну, может, только чуть более пушистый или пятно не на том месте. Вот это — просто.  
Снайпер подошел на шаг ближе.  
— А то, что я тебе пообещал, сложнее. И, видишь сам, я стараюсь, как могу. Хотя магия, мой необразованный компаньон, подразумевает абсолютную уверенность в своих силах и правомерности действий.  
Снайпер больше смотрел не на Шпиона, а на лезвие в его руках. Совершенно так же, как бывало в их редких рукопашных.  
— Что? По-твоему, я неправ? Профессионализм — это прежде всего расстановка приоритетов. А ты мотаешься между собой и своей любимой командой, как, ну, ты в курсе, как что.  
Чего Снайпер точно не ожидал — так это что Шпион сам бросит нож. Но бил все равно в полную силу: кулаком между глаз. После этого Шпиону оказалось очень трудно продолжить, но он постарался:  
— Вот и иди, иди к своим. Линкольн-авеню тринадцать, да?  
— Еще одно слово — и... — Снайпер развернулся на каблуках, не желая больше испытывать свое терпение. Сел в трейлер, уехал на полной скорости.  
Шпион, капая разбитым в кровь носом, хотел рассмеяться: "Забавно получится, если в эту ночь его тормознут за превышение. Или он собьет на дороге какую-нибудь скотину, типа коровы. Хорошее завершение ночи".  
Но смеяться было слишком больно, да и нельзя. Магия — очень нежная материя. Ей вредят и смех, и лишние разговоры.  
А в том, что магия существует, никто в команде RED уже давно не сомневался.

До М. Шпион добрался — с помощью жалостливой истории про ограбление с избиением и пары попуток — уже почти за полдень. На ступенях особняка его встретил похмелявшийся Демо:  
— Тоже ночь прошла не зря?  
А в холле — Скаут с Пиро:  
— Чувак, ты чего? Тебя уже обыскались все!  
Пиро что-то длинно прогудел.  
— Вот-вот, даже думали, что тебя тоже того. Нельзя ж так нафиг людей пугать.  
— Ладно-ладно, в следующий раз, если надумаю помирать, то буду делать это обязательно в вашем присутствии, — проворчал Шпион почти благодушно. Нос опухал и болел, спать и есть хотелось неимоверно, а еще больше — сменить помятый костюм и залитую кровью рубашку. Вместо этого пришлось из последних сил волочиться за Медиком, а когда сил не хватило — просто быть оттащеным волоком в лазарет. Где Шпиону вправили нос — и первая помощь, и средство вразумления одним очень болезненным движением. Медик умел быть эффективным.  
На кухне Хэви и Солдат чистили картошку на обед, на заднем дворе Пиро и Скаут играли, в гостиной Медик наметанным глазом определял, что Демо дошел до той степени подпития, где общительность переходит во мрачную агрессивность, а Шпион в душевой заканчивал бороться со своей полуторадневной небритостью, когда динамики, установленные по всему дому, издали хриплый кашель и возвестили:  
"Захват разведданных на Туфорте ожидается через пятнадцать минут!"  
— Строю телепорт, уже, — Инженер появился не из-под земли, а из подвала, но весьма неожиданно. Вид работяги был неважный. Да и разворачивал он телепорт, как под обстрелом: без обычных шуточек, четко. Пошел в засветившийся портал без заранее приготовленных чемоданов с турелью и раздатчиком в руках, просто так, следом за ним — возмущенный такой бесхозяйственностью Медик, а уж затем все остальные.  
Шпион, как обычно, последним. Все равно оставалось время проверить револьвер, перекурить сигарету — в маскировочном наборе должно же хоть что-то остаться, и это "что-то" как раз для таких моментов. Правда, все это предстояло делать под занудный стук и переругивания: то, что Инженер не подготовил машины заранее, было для него весьма нехарактерно. Вряд ли Медик спустит ему это с рук.  
Но, откашлявшись после шума телепорта, Шпион понял, что попал в очень тихое помещение оружейной. А когда осели красные искры, понял, что созерцает то, что в драматургии называется "немой сценой".  
Наемники молчали. Единственным шумом было шуршание поднимавшихся-опускавшихся автоматической двери за спиной у стоявшего ближе всех к выходу Пиро.  
А еще похрапывание.  
Снайпер спал, вытянувшись на лавке в полный рост и сложив руки на груди. Недовольно морщился — хотя шляпа была надвинута на глаза. Вполне возможно, что ему снились еноты.  
Шпион ощутил дежавю. Мимолетное: нашивки и рубашка на Снайпере были красные, и этого было достаточно остальной команде, а шрам на левой щеке был все-таки под немного другим углом, и этого было достаточно Шпиону лично.  
В наступившей тишине Инженер сказал:  
— Я ж говорил! Я ж тя люблю!  
И тут же немая композиция распалась. Пиро и Скаут трясли ничего не понимающего Снайпера, который тут же потерял шаткое равновесие и свалился с лавки, шляпа его полетела к ногам Медика, и он теперь с недоуменной улыбкой вертел ее в руках, глядя то на нее, то на ее владельца; Хэви просто стоял и хохотал, поддерживая Демо, который не стоял на ногах от переизбытка — чувств или алкоголя. Инженер обнимался с какой-то металлической коробкой и орал:  
— Резервная! Третья! Дотянула, деточка моя! Сохранила в целости и сохранности!  
А Шпион — это, похоже, становилось печальной утренней традицией — забыл прикурить первую за день сигарету.

Если бы не громогласное предупреждение: "Пять минут до начала боя! Пять минут", то Снайперу красных в тот день свои же точно бы сломали ребро, и не одно. А так он пережил восторги команды благополучно: малость помят, но вполне цел. И явно не понимал, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, а в ответ на пулеметную очередь расспросов разводил руками:  
— Ну, получил вчера по затылку, ну недоглядел. Ну делов-то.  
Расспрашивать после респа о том, жив ли, здоров ли, все ли цело, как тебя так угораздило — было очень глупо и граничило со слюнтяйством. Максимум, что делали наемники в таком случае: обменивались информацией о расположении противника и парой-другой подколок: "Что, опять сходил на жаркую свиданку?" — "Тебя бы туда. Там Пиро не один, а в паре со Скаутом. Один жарит, второй спать укладывает".  
Снайпер растерянно оглядывался до тех пор, пока Медик — Шпион одобрил этот уместный жест — не достал из шкафчика винтовку за ремень и не бросил в руки владельцу. Тот поймал — реакция в норме, и потянулся в карман за патронами — дезориентации тоже не наблюдается. Враз подтянулся и спросил:  
— А где мы сегодня?  
Оружейные-респы иногда бывали похожи друг на друга до ужаса, и вопрос был закономерным.  
"Три минуты! Готовьтесь охранять разведданные!"  
Инженер выволок из своего шкафчика заготовку — судя по всему, под турель, махнул рукой:  
— Туфорт, и я с тобой сегодня на балкон. Пойдем-ка.  
Снайпер кивнул, закинул винтовку за плечо и спокойно двинулся на выход. Инженер, с ящиком под мышкой, поспешил за ним, а Пиро пошел замыкающим, хохоча и тряся огнеметом.  
Скаут с криком: "Я вперед!" — вынесся за дверь с обрезом наперевес.  
Рабочий день начался.  
Медик повел плечами, поудобнее устраивая лямки медигана:  
— Похоже, у нас тут намечается свободная программа. Так как насчет сходить в атаку?  
— Да, доктор!  
— Угу, — Демо набивал подсумок липучками. — Отличный день для большого взрыва!  
Шпион кивнул и вышел за дверь. Отличный день. А у синей команды?  
"Пять, четыре, три, два, раз. Обороняйте разведданные!"

Шпион дорого бы дал, чтобы увидеть выражение лица своего коллеги, когда с балкона красной команды раздался первый дальний выстрел. Выражение лица Солдата синих — тоже хорошо, но все-таки не то. Хотя — очаровательная деталь — у него вывалилась изо рта сигара.  
В тот день Шпион вовсю пользовался маскировкой не для нападения, а для наблюдения. И не только за вражеской, но и за своей базой. Инженер установил турель в проеме, ведущем прямо на балкон, а сам сидел внутри и, с дробовиком наперевес, караулил тылы. И мог переговариваться при этом со Снайпером.  
Разговор их с перерывами на выстрел-перезарядку-выстрел, профилактические выстрелы из дробовика, достройку раздатчика — поневоле не отличался связностью, зато был очень громким. Шпион, даже не специально, все равно бы услышал:  
— А потом конец боя! Я еще вот тут стоял. А потом, смотрю, задрот — нет, не этот!  
Выстрел, плевок. Отдаленный крик — вражеского Скаута ранило в ногу.  
— Который в каске. Стоит вон там же.  
Инженер чуть высунул голову наружу, и тут же откатился обратно: рядом с желтой его каской просвистела пуля.  
Снайпер быстро пригнулся и спрятался за перила будки напротив. Синяя точка на месте, где он только что стоял, быстро скрылась.  
— Да, вон там!  
Снайпер снял шляпу и помахал ею. Вдалеке, на балконе второго этажа вражеской базы, вражеский снайпер повторил этот жест.  
— К чему тебе дырка в голове! — неодобрительно проворчал Инженер.  
— Вежливость. Так вот...  
— ...инженер, говоришь, это был.  
— Солдат.  
Турель пискнула и пустила пулеметную очередь. У Шпиона заложило уши.  
— ..а ты бы не стал? Как приклеенный он стоял.  
— Хм.  
— Затем кто-то зашел сзади. Наверное. Такая история.  
— И все? — Инженер чуть удивился.  
— Ага.  
Шпион же не сомневался, что далеко не все. А что — это еще предстояло разузнать.  
Но, прежде чем вернуться с рутинным делам — проведать вражеского Инженера и его турель, подстеречь Скаута в его любимом закутке, где он любит пить шипучку, а также еще сто один вариант диверсии и убийства — следовало сделать завершающий штрих.  
Поставить точку над i. Мелочь, но необходимо.  
Шпион встал у окна второго этажа. Сделал вдох поглубже и вышел из невидимости. Одна секунда, две, три. Он не знал, пляшет ли синяя метка прицела уже на его лбу или пока только на стене за его спиной. Поднял руку и помахал.  
И тут же повалился на пол, как подкошенный, смеясь.  
Вражеский Снайпер даже не выстрелил. Ну, а что средний палец показал — это можно было считать одобрительным жестом. Конспирация как она есть.

Это можно было назвать благополучным исходом для всех сторон. Для команд, которые остались при своих, хотя амбициям BLU изрядно прищемили хвост, а команда RED тем же вечером — бой завершился в их пользу — организовала изрядную пьянку по случаю возвращения из мертвых. Даже для маленькой мисс Полин, которая где-то в тайном штабе администрации наверняка с изрядным удовольствием порвала пару-другую десятков досье кандидатов.  
Шпион мог представить себе эту картину: листок за листком, отрывая от края длинные полосы. Так она иногда, отвлекшись, поступала с бумажными салфетками.  
В состоянии легкого опьянения Шпиону всегда приходили в голову гипотезы не по делу. Хотя нужно было наблюдать за командой, а особенно за Медиком: пиво с сидром явно не пошли ему на пользу, а присматривавший обычно за ним в таких случаях Инженер был абсолютно бесполезен, потому что в который раз уже рассказывал команде, что сам почти не верил, надеяться не смел, черт, даже сглазить боялся! И это он-то, человек совершенно далекий от суеверий! И постарался сделать все, что мог, чтобы запустить систему на полную мощность максимально быстро, пока остаток заряда не сошел на нет.  
"Да. Но и тот тоже постарался. Видимо, ждали, что возьмут нас тепленькими" — Инженер немедленно помрачнел и хлебнул пива.  
Благополучно, но далеко не безоблачно, скажем так. А для Снайпера, оказавшегося в центре внимания, так точно небесследно. Был он молчаливее обычного, пивом наливался с максимальной скоростью. Тем более что был повод: какой-то гад угнал его колымагу.  
— Уже помереть и на день нельзя! Спасибо хоть, что вы... Ой. Вы ведь не звонили, нет?  
Недовольство Снайпера, сразу перешедшее в тихую пьяную панику, выглядело весьма комично, но Шпион не мог себе позволить засматриваться и солидно подтвердил, что вчера был слишком огорчен для такого важного звонка, а сегодня надобность в нем отпала.

Снайпер сразу облегченно выдохнул:  
— Еще б ты устраивал моим переживание. Только попробуй.  
— Ни в коем случае, — вот только пьяной драки Шпиону в тот вечер не хватало. Поэтому он поспешил откланяться — нужно было еще запереть дверь в комнату Снайпера, проверить, не оставил ли Пиро на радостях чего-нибудь на плите, положить Медику на стол благодарственную записку о том, что нос заживает просто божественно. Перед самым уходом Шпион подошел к Скауту:  
— Молодой человек, позвольте вас поблагодарить персонально.  
— Да конечно, не вопрос, всегда обра... э? — не понял Скаут.  
— За вчерашний обед, — пояснил Шпион максимально конкретно. — Он мне очень помог.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, — Скаут настолько удивился, что не нашелся со словами. Обычно приготовленные им обеды — равно как завтраки и ужины — команда считала вежливым просто не упоминать всуе. Вчерашние же подгорельцы явно ничем особенным не отличались.  
Настойчивостью отличился сам Скаут, который накануне поймал Шпиона за карман буквально на пороге. Было, действительно, легче взять этот несчастный пакет, от которого разило горелым: "ну хотя бы на дорогу возьми, ну". Взять и заставить себя вежливо поблагодарить, а затем сделать вид, что уходишь, однако напоследок прошмыгнуть в сортир, дабы оставить нежданный подарок там, где ему самое и место.  
Возле унитаза Шпион задержался несколько дольше, чем планировал. Не из-за того, что рискнул таки попробовать на зуб содержимое пакета, а из причин более интеллектуальных.  
Ну, и еще некоторое время он стоял и удивлялся собственной недальновидности. Разумеется! Это же так очевидно. Солдат не мог не захватить у Маразмуса какой-нибудь в меру компактный трофей на память. Скорее всего книгу. А вся литература в доме рано или поздно оседала в самой маленькой его комнатушке. Запашок плесени, а также пергаментные страницы плохой выделки уберегли ее от использования по назначению.  
Визит в бывшую резиденцию мага, а ныне заповедник енотов был после этого мероприятием необязательным, если бы Шпион действовал один. Но увы. В рукописи, найденной близ ватерклозета, рекомендации были недвусмыслены. Даже походило на повареную книгу.  
Правда, при исполнении была несколько нарушена последовательность действий, но, скорее всего, эта частность на результат не повлияет. Так ведь?  
Шпион тихо покинул гостиную и вернулся в свою спальню. Недосып и алкоголь давали надежду, что в эту ночь ему наконец-то удастся заснуть так, как, например, спят Хэви или Снайпер. Как, теоретически, положено спать нормальным людям: глубоко, полноценно. Без регистрации всех событий, происходящих в радиусе десяти метров от места сна.  
Возможно, даже со сновидениями. Хоть какими-нибудь.

Шпиону снилось, что он проснулся. Первый признак сна: вокруг было тихо, а так не бывает в ночь, когда команда пьет и гуляет. Как минимум потому, что любители пива до рассвета ходят вверх-вниз по лестнице: то добавить еще по одной, то затем отлить перед сном еще раз, и еще раз, и еще раз.  
Во сне его разбудили не звуки, но запахи. Один из них — чуть-чуть подпортившейся крови — уже даже не воспринимался тревожным. Чего не скажешь о втором.  
Мокрая земля. Такой запах был, когда рыли могилу.  
Шпион проснулся, но не открыл глаза. Во сне он и так знал, что его ждет. Не знал, правда, как это будет выглядеть, да и, учитывая запах, оно его любопытства явно не стоило.  
Скрипнула кровать — оно теперь сидело у него в ногах. Тепла в комнате от него не прибавилось ни на полградуса, но зато было слышно дыхание и шуршание одежды.  
— Не придуривайся, — сказало оно с австралийским акцентом. — Ты заказывал? Так получи и распишись.  
— Сколько принес? — спросил Шпион, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
— Сегодня одна. Бедный придурок так орал!  
— Я бы послушал.  
— Услышишь еще. Завтра.  
— Да, точно, завтра, — пробормотал Шпион, засыпая и сквозь сон чувствуя, что запах сначала становится ближе, а затем рассеивается. Оно ушло. — Я подумаю об этом завтра.  
Наутро его разбудили шаги Пиро на лестнице. Все как всегда. Голые стены, звонки на проволочках, столик у кровати. На нем сложенный вдвое пергаментный листок. Шпиону не было нужды включать свет и перечитывать написанное скверным почерком:  
"Ежели некромант желает незамедлительно покарать оскорбившего его плебея, то для этого отличнейшим образом подходит вызов мстительного духа. Для вызова такового возьмите вещь с тела человека, умершего насильственно, и закопайте на том же месте, где вам было нанесено оскорбление. Окропите его своей кровью — в этом деле достаточно пару капель, — а затем вслух укажите место, где проживает нечестивец. Кара обрушится на всех близких его, проживающих с ним в этом доме."  
Мстительные духи. Ну надо же. В книге забыли написать — или сноска была мелким шрифтом в конце, — что от мстительных духов амбре такое, что только держись.  
Шпион щелкнул выключателем. На полу были отпечатки сапог с каблуком, запах земли не рассеялся, а кровью разило еще сильней.  
Отрезанная голова в потемневшей от крови синей балаклаве лежала там же, где ее и положили ночью, — на кровати.  
— Что ты на это скажешь, коллега? — спросил ее Шпион.  
Голова ответить не могла, но Шпион синих явно перед смертью осознал, что за все приходится платить. А Шпион красных не забывал, что все имеет свою цену. Которая, возможно, была записана где-то мелким шрифтом.

(конец?..)

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю свою бету, юзера Oriona, - упорство и любопытство которой помогли довести этот эпик до логического завершения.
> 
>  
> 
> бонус-трек:
> 
> Here comes the morning  
> It's time to play  
> The game of life  
> (Scorpions - "The game of life")


End file.
